A Beautiful Lie
by DeathByMarvel
Summary: Elle l'a aimé. Il l'a quittée sans la moindre explications. Maintenant, tout a changé, mais elle se battra. Oui, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu.
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO EVERYBODY ! _

_Je suis Margauxx68 pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas _

_Je sais, je sais "La Belle et l'Espada" est en cours et j'ai un chapitre à écrire pour "Lui, Grimmjow : Roi Du Monde Et Fraccion", _

_mais vu que j'ai déjà presque fini d'écrire cette fic' (et que Chaussange fait du harcèlement par sms tard le soir), je commence déjà à la publier. ^^_

_Disclamer : Personne ne m'appartient, à part Jared (muahahaha !) ! _

_/!\ Je tiens à prévenir que cette fiction est tout sauf : tendre et romantique. Légèrement mou-mougnant, peut-être. Certains passages et répliques peuvent être "violents" ! /!\_

_Bref. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Orihime avait tout pour être heureuse. Un bon travail, un bel appartement et un homme attentionné. Elle était à l'aube de ses 25 ans, sa chevelure cuivrée lui caressait les épaules et ses yeux gris irisés aux nuances bleues et violettes semblaient souvent être perdus dans une contrée lointaine.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul point noir… La jeune femme soupira, depuis quatre ans, la guerre faisait rage dans l'Est du pays. Elle jeta un regard doux vers un portrait. Un beau militaire y était représenté. Grand, musclé, les cheveux couleur feue, des yeux ambres qui riaient et un sourire à vous couper le souffle : _Ichigo_… Il était reparti pour le front une semaine auparavant, laissant la femme qu'il aimait dans une angoisse de chaque instant.

_« Tu sais, Orihime, je vais devoir repartir. Aizen m'a envoyé un message pour une mission. Dangereuse sur le front, sur la première ligne. Il va falloir que j'aille surveiller l'ennemi, déterminer ses emplacements pour la sécurité des autres soldats. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais… » _

Depuis, la rouquine n'avait reçu qu'un seul télégramme. Court, rapide, efficace… Militaire et pourtant si humain.

_Ma jolie Orihime, je suis arrivé. Je pars ce soir. Pense à moi comme je pense à toi, je t'aime._

_Ichigo._

Et puis, plus rien. Le vide et l'angoisse qui était fermement accroché aux intestins. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son homme, certes, mais ses autres amis ne lui donnaient aucun signe de vie non plus. Orihime repensa à _la _bande, leur bande… Ils s'étaient tous connus à l'école militaire qui accueillait des élèves du CP à la Terminale, ainsi qu'une université de médecine et une pour les officiers. C'était là aussi qu'il y avait eu les premières amitiés, les premiers amours, les premiers baisers…

« Fini ! »

La jeune femme posa le dernier dossier sur son bureau. Elle, elle n'avait jamais fait la guerre, enfin… Si, mais contre des ennemis moins humains. Sa guerre de tous les jours se faisait contre les bactéries, les infections… Elle côtoyait la mort de près, des victimes de la circulation, incidents chimiques ou le plus souvent, des victimes innocentes des obus et autres balles mortelles. Orihime se leva et alluma la télévision pour regarder sa série préférée, l'histoire d'un voleur-gentleman qui devait aider le FBI pour éviter la case prison : _FBI : duo très spécial_. En plein, milieu de l'intrigue, l'écran se brouilla et l'image d'une présentatrice connue apparue. Habillée de noir et la voix théâtralement vacillante d'émotion, elle commença d'un air grave.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous coupons votre programme pour un flash spécial. Nous venons d'apprendre que suite à une attaque ennemie, sept de nos soldats avaient été tués. Nous ne savons pas s'il y a des survivants. D'après nos informations, la troupe était en mission spéciale. Les identités des soldats n'ont pas encore été communiquées, mais des renseignements restent certains : les soldats venaient tous de la même prestigieuse école militaire du sud du pays et il y avait parmi les soldats trois demi-frères, dont deux jumeaux. Leurs corps viennent d'être rapatriés dans le plus grand secret… »

Orihime sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas possible, elle aurait été mise au courant. La sonnette retentit. Fébrile, la jeune fille ouvrit.

Son cœur s'affola.

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent.

Elle vacilla.

Devant elle se tenait Sôsuke Aizen et Ulquiorra Schiffer. Le premier était le commandant qui tenait le régiment d'Ichigo sous ses ordres, le second était son demi-frère. Tous deux habillés de noir, le visage fermé, la mâchoire crispée. Aizen se mit au garde-à-vous, puis tendit à la jeune femme un képi. Ce simple geste venait de détruire le moindre espoir.

« Mademoiselle Inoue, c'est avec douleur que je vous présente toutes mes sincères condoléances. Le Major Ichigo Kurosaki est mort, tôt dans la nuit sur le champ d'honneur. Il est tombé pour la patrie qui lui en sera à jamais reconnaissante. » Prononça le commandant avec une douleur non-feinte.

Ulquiorra s'approcha et prit doucement sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots.

« Noon ! Il n'est pas mort ! Non… » sa voix s'étouffa.

Le brun était de deux ans l'aîné d'Orihime. Il était indifférent et silencieux aux premiers abords, mais il était un excellent médecin et sauvait quotidiennement la vie des soldats des premières lignes.

La jeune femme pleura, cria, secoua son frère comme un prunier… Elle niait tout en bloc, elle se rappelait encore de leur dernière étreinte, si vraie, si réelle, si _proche_… La tristesse l'avait pris sous son aile, la plongeant dans une crevasse, l'enfermant en enfer.

« Ulquiorra ? , murmura Orihime.

- Oui ?

- Qui sont les autres victimes ? »

Le jeune homme lança un regard discret à sa sœur. Prostrée sur le canapé, une tasse de tisane dans les mains, elle semblait s'être déconnectée pour échapper à la réalité. Il hésita à lui répondre, inquiet. Lui aussi venait de perdre une partie de ses amis qui faisaient tous partis de leur bande, sans parler de sa femme qui était toujours dans le coma…

« Réponds-moi. S'il te plait. »

Devant les yeux embués de la jeune fille, Ulquiorra céda dans un soupir.

« Shiro, Shuuhei, Renji, Hallibel, Starrk et Nnoitra.

- Mon Dieu… »

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant un long instant où Ulquiorra s'assit en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras comme pour la protéger, comme il avait toujours fait.

« Mon Dieu, Starrk et Hallibel ? Que va devenir Lilinette ? Elle n'a que quatre ans et elle vient de devenir orpheline d'un coup…

- Le frère de Starrk et son compagnon ont obtenu sa garde. Shunsui et Jûshirô l'élèveront correctement.

- Alors, c'est bien… »

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue pâle.

« Comment est-ce possible qu'ils soient tous morts ? Ils étaient dans l'Elite. Ce ne sont pas de simples soldats qui sont les ordres d'Aizen, ils sont tous entraînés et- »

Sa voix cristalline se brisa sous le poids du découragement.

« Il y a forcément eu une erreur quelque part. Qui dirigeait l'opération ?

- Grimm'.

- Grimm' ? Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? ! S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui te surprends ? Il est lieutenant depuis deux ans déjà.

- Oui, Ichigo me l'avait dit, mais Grimm n'est jamais venu à la maison et je l'ai pas revu depuis…

- Depuis qu'il a quitté l'école militaire ? »

Orihime fit un brusque retour en arrière. Ichigo n'avait pas été le premier qu'elle avait aimé. Non, loin de là ! Celui qui avait réveillé et fait grandir ses sentiments amoureux n'était autre que le grand frère du défunt. _Grimmjow_… Rien que de penser à son prénom, des souvenirs heureux et douloureux remontaient à la surface. Elle repensa à cette nuit où tout avait changé entre eux, bousculant un peu le destin pour se faire une place à eux, puis le lendemain où il avait disparu et quand il était revenu deux semaines plus tard, absent, indifférent et où il avait rompu avec elle sans autre forme de procès. Ulquiorra la tira de ses sombres pensées.

« Aizen a longuement parlé avec lui, mais Grimmjow n'a rien dit. J'étais aussi là et j'ai bien vu qu'il ne pouvait –et ne voulait- pas en discuter avec son supérieur.

- Attends ! Grimmjow est …

- Vivant. Il a été rapatrié avec Nell et les corps. »

La rouquine se redressa, interloquée. Depuis que son frère était arrivé, quelque chose la taraudait, il n'était pas « normal ». Les traits tirés, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et les vêtements froissés : quelque chose était arrivé.

« Nell ? »

Ulquiorra regardait dans le vide, la mine défaite. Neliel Tu Oderschvank (de son nom de jeune fille) était sa femme depuis sept ans déjà, ils s'étaient mariés à la majorité de la jeune fille qui était aussi la meilleure amie d'Orihime. Remarquable pilote de chasse, elle s'était arrêtée trois ans pour sa famille, mais l'armée l'avait rappelée. Aizen avait besoin d'une élite de pilotes pour seconder les fantassins, Nell n'avait pas hésité à remettre l'uniforme pour offrir une vie tranquille à ses proches.

« Elle était partie en surveillance avec Ikkaku Madarame et Tôshirô Hitsugaya, deux as du pilotage comme elle. Ils se sont fait surprendre par trois avions opposants. Nell a été touchée, elle s'est éjectée, mais le vent l'a emmenée vers la zone où ses hommes la protégeaient. Elle a reçu une balle dans le poumon et des débris de verre et d'acier dans les bras et les jambes.

- Pourquoi elle n'a été ramenée qu'aujourd'hui ?

- Son état était trop instable jusqu'à présent. Elle va mieux, mais reste dans le coma. »

Orihime tourna doucement la tête. Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, beaucoup de ses amis, le seul survivant de ce massacre était un homme qui l'avait durement blessée à vie et sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort.

« Et les autres pilotes ?

- Ils n'ont rien, heureusement. »

La rouquine respira, elle les connaissait un peu, ils avaient déjà bavardé autour d'une pinte de bière…

« Orihime, il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose… »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle savait, elle n'était pas médecin pour rien. Ça allait faire mal, ça allait la réduire à néant, mais elle devait le faire.

« L'identification… » soupira-t-elle.

Le beau brun hocha doucement la tête. Aizen et lui avaient longuement réfléchi à une autre initiative, mais la majorité des victimes étaient orphelines ou leurs familles habitaient trop loin. La seule solution était qu'une personne assez proche d'eux puisse les identifier tous d'un seul coup. Certes, ce n'était pas très « catholique », mais ils étaient en temps de guerre, le Président souhaitait faire un hommage de la nation dans les jours qui venaient et donc, le temps pressait.

Orihime se leva et disparut quelques instants. Elle revint toute de noir vêtue et l'allure un peu moins malheureuse. Elle prit une pile de dossier et dit d'une petite voix qu'elle voulut enjouée.

« De toutes façons, je devais passer à l'hôpital. J'avais des dossiers en retard, et puis, j'irais voir Nell.

- Okay. »

Ils prirent place dans la voiture familiale du frangin. L'établissement médical n'était pas loin, il était militaire, mais était ouvert aux civils. Orihime aimait son poste de travail, entouré d'un grand parc qui était en partie un des plus grands cimetières militaires du pays. Tous ces hommes tombés pour la paix lui donnaient la force et le courage nécessaire pour être au top. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Ichigo et les autres qui seraient bientôt dans cet endroit de prestige. Orihime se sentait un peu plus légère qu'avant, mais le poids qu'elle portait, restait très lourd.

« Ulquiorra ?

- Hmm ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais avec Aizen ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'as raconté que tu avais été avec lui pendant ses entretiens, etc…

- Je suis médecin urgentiste, mais j'ai fait des études de psychologie. La présence d'un psy est obligatoire pour chaque entretient avec un blessé ou un soldat ayant vécu un drame.

- Ah. »

Le reste du trajet fut plongé dans un silence de plomb...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche :)<em>

**Quelques reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellooooo everybody ! _

_Prêtes pour la suite ? _

_Bon, les reviews d'abord :_

_MERCI A TOUTES (je pense que nous sommes exclusivement de la gente féminine, je me trompe ?)_

_Doll-chan : J'espère juste que ça deviendra pas encore plus "eau de rose" xD _

_QueenBlade : Niark niark ! Tu vas voir, voici le comment du pourquoi ;)_

_aerise01 : +1 ! Y a vraiment pas assez de Grimmhime sur ce site :P_

_nani : Mais... Mais... Faut pas ! *tend un mouchoir* Prépare la boîte, parce que ça s'améliore pas avant un bout de temps ! *ne pas dire que l'auteure a pleuré en écrivant l'histoire*_

_Lauwwene : Prépare-toi à un chapitre tout aussi "joyeux" que le précédent..._

_Etrange, la Folle n'a pas écrit de review ? Va falloir que j'aille voir si les Martiens de Los Angeles ne l'ont pas kidnappé... ^^_

_Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage. Sauf Jared, niark niark ! :)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

« Bonjour, docteur !

- Bonjour, Rukia. Tu pourras donner mes dossiers à Unohana, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. »

La rouquine donna sa paperasse à la jeune infirmière. Devant la mine déconfite de cette dernière, elle comprit que tout l'hôpital savait pour la tragédie. Elle remercia la jeune fille du regard quand celle-ci lui présenta ses condoléances d'une voix au bord des larmes. La perte de soldats étaient toujours accueillie avec beaucoup d'émotions dans le centre hospitalier.

Ulquiorra l'attendait, patient. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la morgue où le médecin légiste et le beau brun restèrent en retrait pour respecter la tristesse de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient tous là. Sept corps allongés sur des tables métalliques, un drap recouvrant leurs corps froids et leurs blessures mortelles. Pas n'importe quels corps, pas n'importe quelles victimes d'accidents, pas n'importe quels soldats inconnus… C'étaient les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, c'étaient des souvenirs, des rires, des pleurs, des confidences… C'étaient ses amis. Les larmes dévalaient déjà ses joues quand elle s'approcha de la première personne.

De longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient un visage à tendance sadique, une longue silhouette filiforme et un bandeau qui cachait un œil disparu et la cavité qu'avait formé la balle ennemie. Orihime ferma les yeux, l'homme avait toujours été celui que tout le monde aimait détester, mais qui mettait l'ambiance dans les fêtes grâce à son don pour le mixage…

« Nnoitra Jiruga. »

La rouquine passa à la deuxième table, pendant que le médecin marquait le dossier de Nnoitra avec le tampon « identifié » et qu'Ulquiorra regardait une dernière fois le visage blafard avant de le recouvrir du drap blanc…

La peau mate, un visage d'ange encadré par de longs cheveux dorés… Le souvenir d'une jeune fille sérieuse avec tous les meilleures conseils du monde et le visage radieux de la jeune maman heurta la rouquine de plein fouet.

« Tia Hallibel. »

A ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux mi-longs et brun assortis d'une petite barbichette semblait s'être, comme à son habitude, endormi. Le paresseux de la troupe, pourtant toujours là en cas de pépin… Il ne s'était jamais marié avec Hallibel, mais ils avaient fondé une famille, malgré l'ombre menaçante d'une guerre alors imminente.

« Coyote Starrk. »

Orihime continuait à affronter ses souvenirs et derrière elle, toujours le même rituel : le tampon du médecin et l'adieu silencieux de son frère.

Les longs cheveux rouges sang, des tatouages tribaux sur le front et malgré tout, un visage enfantin… Lui n'avait jamais connu la peur, il fonçait dans le tas, gagnant nombres de cicatrices et de râteaux bien mérités. Secrètement amoureux d'un noble obstétricien, il préférait s'amocher au saké avec son meilleur ami plutôt que d'aller avouer sa flamme. Le genre d'ami qui a toujours des plans foireux pour draguer ou entrer en boîte illégalement, mais qui se dévoue corps et âme pour sortir ses amis du pétrin…

« Renji Abaraï. »

Des cheveux courts et hirsutes, un 69 aguicheur tatoué sur la joue, trois cicatrices qui s'étendaient de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au menton et un autre entre son œil et son tatouage, mais qui donnait un charme indéniable et un virilisme à tout épreuve au visage doux de l'homme. L'intello, celui qui faisait réviser pendant des heures sans interruptions, mais qui craquait devant la moindre invitation de Renji pour aller faire le tour des bars…

« Shuuhei Hisagi. »

Orihime respira profondément, la dernière ligne droite se dessinait devant elle. Les deux dernières identifications, les plus difficiles, celles des jumeaux ou des _twins_ comme la bande les surnommait avec affection.

Lui était blanc, pas albinos, mais atteint d'une maladie rare qui lui avait donné une peau et des cheveux d'une blancheur hivernale, sa langue bleue et ses yeux noir et or qui luisaient toujours d'une lueur folle. Toujours près à faire les 400 coups avec ses frangins, ne jurant que par sa personne et s'autoproclamant être le roi de son jumeau.

« Shiro Kurosaki. »

L'autre, le jumeau, la moitié de Shiro… Ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, ses yeux ambres protecteur… Il avait toujours était aux côtés d'Orihime, même lors de sa déprime après la rupture de son grand frère. Il avait attendu un an avant de lui proposer de prendre sa place en lui promettant de ne pas le remplacer. Ce qu'il avait fait à la perfection. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais jamais comme elle avait aimé Grimmjow…

« Ichigo Kurosaki. »

La rouquine posa doucement ses mains sur le visage pâle, se mit front contre front avec Ichigo : leur position préféré. Il allait ouvrir les yeux, lui faire peur et hurler de rire pour sa bonne blague. Puis devant l'air contrarié de sa douce, il s'excuserait et l'embrasserait doucement pour se faire pardonner.

« Aller, Ichi, ouvre les yeux. C'est plus drôle, maintenant ! Aller… »

Orihime éclata en sanglots en plongeant ses doigts fins dans la douce chevelure rousse de son amant. Ulquiorra la redressa doucement et la fit pivoter contre son torse. Il la berça tendrement, il avait toujours eu un côté paternel avec elle.

« Szayel ? »

Le médecin légiste releva le nez, les effusions sentimentales n'étaient décidément pas pour lui. Il regarda la jeune femme qu'il avait rarement vu pendant ses années fac, mais qui était devenue une collègue charmante qui aidait les familles des victimes pour lui épargner de faire face aux cris et aux pleurs. Il s'en voulait un peu de se cacher, mais il ne supportait définitivement plus les larmes et autres sentiments ridicules.

« Oui, Orihime ?

- Est-ce qu'ils ont souffert ? Réponds franchement.

- Non, la plupart ont été tués sur le coup comme Shiro qui s'est prit une balle dans le front.

- Et Ichigo ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Euuh… Il a été criblé de balles dans le dos, il est mort assez doucement, mais en héros ! »

Orihime le regarda sans comprendre et Ulquiorra la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Il a protégé Grimmjow qui a été touché juste après Shiro. »

Elle observa son frère avec attention, avant de comprendre… Ichigo avait sauvé son grand frère, il s'était sacrifié pour cet homme… Même dans ses derniers instants, il avait été à l'image de sa vie : protecteur. Orihime sentit à peine son frère qui l'emmenait loin de la morgue, elle marchait vers la chambre de Nell sans le savoir. Quand une voix la réveilla, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Se dégageant de la prise du brun, elle ouvrit une porte en grand…

**-o-o-o-o-**

« Lieutenant, il faut que je change votre perfusion.

- Rien à foutre.

- C'est important, elle est bientôt vide et-

- Nan, t'enfonceras pas ta putain d'aiguille dans mon bras, 'kay ? »

Hanatarô Yamada soupira, voilà bien un quart d'heure qu'il essayait vainement de soigner le lieutenant arrivé le matin même. Il lança un regard implorant au soldat de mauvaise humeur. L'infirmier ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser le beau temps s'infiltrer dans la chambre du blessé qui tourna la tête pour admirer la vue du parc. Ses yeux accrochèrent les ombres des croix blanches, son visage se ferma, ses yeux se voilèrent. Le jeune infirmier se rendit compte de son erreur, il ferma à nouveau les rideaux.

« Laisse ouvert.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idé-

- LAISSE CE RIDEAU OUVERT, PUTAIN BORDEL DE MERDE ! » vociféra le lieutenant.

Alors qu'Hanatarô laissait le soleil à nouveau entrer, le blessé se redressa fixant désespérément le cimetière qui s'étendait à perte de vue et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le soldat ne se retourna même pas. Une jeune femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle pleurait et ses yeux reflétaient le plus grand soulagement.

« Grimm'… » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le désigné arrêta sa contemplation, baissa la tête et répondit sans un regard pour sa visiteuse.

« Orihime. »

La rouquine s'approcha, intimidée. Encore ce ton froid, impassible qui la maintenait loin, très loin de lui.

« Tu es vivant, Dieu soit loué…

- Avoues, t'aurais préféré qu'ce soit Ichi. Arrête d'faire genre qu't'es contente d'voir ma gueule d'enfoiré. » répondit-il d'une voix dure, abrupte.

Grimmjow avait daigné se retourner. Il planta ses yeux électriques dans les orbes irisées. Orihime étouffa un sanglot, comment pouvait-il pensé cela d'elle ? Hanatarô fixait sa supérieure avec de grandes mirettes d'enfant.

« Docteur Inoue, je-je suis désolé pour v-vous…

- Que fais-tu là, Yamada ? souffla l'interrogée avec le ton de la profession.

- J'étais venu donner les soins au lieutenant Jaggerjack, mais il s'obstine à les refuser.

- D'accord, vas voir les autres patients, je m'occupe de lui. »

L'infirmier partit sans demander son reste, les disputes de vieux couple ? Très peu pour lui, merci. Orihime, elle, prit une seringue et s'approcha de Grimmjow qui ne disait plus rien.

« Tu te trompes, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois encore en vie. »

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour éviter le regard gris que pour montrer son irritation. Il grimaça quand l'aiguille de la perfusion transperça sa peau. La rouquine le dévisagea. Toujours les mêmes yeux azurs qui la traversaient de part en part, la même chevelure bleue et ébouriffée. Toujours cette même carrure droite, forte et fière, mais son regard avant toujours éveillé de flammes était maintenant vide et froid. Il était si présent et pourtant si loin d'elle. La rouquine n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait si brusquement rompu et la maintenait aussi distante que possible. Comme il ne disait jamais rien, elle prit le courage de continuer la conversation.

« Je peux comprendre que tu m'aie quitté sans raison et que tu ne veuille rien dire à propos de votre mission à Aizen, mais-

- Non, tu peux pas capter. » La coupa-t-il, le regard dur et froid, la voix tranchante.

Orihime se releva, furieuse. La tristesse avait laissé place au soulagement puis elle avait ressenti de l'incompréhension qui venait de s'envoler au profit de la colère.

« Comment tu peux dire ça !, hurla-t-elle, Comment tu peux oser te mettre à ma place ? J'aime Ichigo ! Tu pourrais avoir de la compassion et raconter les derniers instants, tu crois pas ?

- Et toi, t'fais quoi, là ? Tu t'mets pas à ma place, là, hein ? T'sais c'que ça fait d'être l'seul survivant ? lâcha le bleuté.

- C'est le pompon ! T'es toujours aussi égocentrique !

- Tu disais pas ça, y a quelques années ! ricana Grimmjow.

- Tu veux t'aventurer là-dessus ? Okay ! J'étais amoureuse de toi ! Et tu me lâche du jour au lendemain comme si j'étais une vieille chaussette et trois jours plus tard, tu t'affiche avec une de ces pétasses blondes du campus voisin !

- T'es jalouse ?

- T'aurais au moins pu te justifier au lieu de m'envoyer un sms !

- Si-

- NON, FERME-LA ! T'étais un sale égoïste et ça a pas changé ! T'es resté le même qu'avant ! Je pensais que tu serais plus compatissant ou plus triste ! Tes meilleurs amis sont morts ! Shiro et Ichigo ! Tes demi-frères, merde !

- Calme-toi !

- ME CALMER ? Tu m'as bien vu ? Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ? En fait, t'as raison, j'aurais préféré voir Ichigo sur ce lit et pas ta tête de sale con ! »

La rouquine sortit brutalement de la chambre, passa devant Ulquiorra qui avait tout entendu et alla pleurer contre un mur isolé. Le brun la regarda passer, soucieux et jeta un œil dans la chambre. Grimmjow le regarda, silencieux. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules, fataliste et le bleuté se recoucha, seul Ulquiorra le comprenait et ça, ça suffisait.

_et trois jours plus tard, tu t'affiche avec une de ces pétasses blondes du campus voisin ! _

« C'tait pour t'oublier… »

_T'aurais au moins pu te justifier au lieu de m'envoyer un sms !_

« Si j'te l'avais dit, t'aurais pas compris et t'aurais été encore plus triste… »

_j'aurais préféré voir Ichigo sur ce lit et pas ta tête de sale con !_

Grimmjow soupira, il ferma les yeux, ces dernières paroles lui faisaient mal et il revit la jolie rousse. Ses sourires, le goût de ses lèvres, le parfum de sa chevelure, ses pleurs, ses cris… Tant d'années étaient passées et pas une seconde, il ne l'avait oubliée. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, s'étaient renforcés au fil des jours et des batailles. Pas un seul instant passé sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Il n'était pas jaloux d'Ichigo, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'Orihime pour qu'elle l'oublie.

Ulquiorra resta devant la porte, silencieux et perdu dans ses souvenirs. Lui, il savait tout. Ichigo savait aussi, mais il était mort en réveillant d'anciennes blessures encore à vif. Les deux compères avaient vu le premier et seul baiser qu'avaient échangé Orihime et Grimmjow. Dans le parc de l'école, au clair de lune. Ichigo avait sourit, il était heureux pour son frère. Leur seul lien était leur père : Isshin Kurosaki qui avait eu une aventure extraconjugale d'où était né le bleuté, un an avant la naissance des twins. Isshin ne lui avait pas donné son nom, mais n'avait jamais caché l'existence de Grimmjow et celui-ci passait ses vacances dans la famille paternelle. Un lien très fort s'était tissé entre les demi-frères, les rendant inséparables...

Puis, il y avait eu le drame, juste le lendemain de cette jolie soirée. Un malheureux coup de téléphone qui avait changé la vie des tourtereaux. La mère de Grimmjow, _Yuya Jaggerjack_, était morte dans un accident de voiture. Le bleuté était parti sans prévenir ses amis et était revenu, totalement effondré. Il ne voulait pas entraîner Orihime dans sa déprime, alors il l'avait quittée pour son bien à elle et pour lui. Il avait coupé les ponts avec les autres, vivant d'aventures d'un soir et en redoublant d'efforts pour réussir les examens militaires. Il avait craqué devant Ichigo et Ulquiorra, leur avait tout dit, avait confié la rouquine à son frangin et ils avaient dût jurer de ne rien dire.

Le brun rejoignit sa sœur qui s'était calmée. Un instant, il fut tenté de tout lui dire, ils avaient aussi droit au bonheur, mais il se ravisa et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Nell. La jeune femme était entourée de câbles, de machines clignotantes. Toujours sous respiration artificielle, elle semblait dormir tranquillement.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un petit garçon ouvrit les yeux.

« Papa ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant Ulquiorra.

- Salut, Jared. »

Orihime sourit devant la bouille du bambin de cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns plus clairs que ceux de son père et d'incroyables yeux bleus qu'il tenait de son grand-père. Ulquiorra lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire et le garçonnet se jeta dans les bras de sa marraine.

« Faut pas faire de bruit ! Maman, elle est malade et elle dort. Affirma-t-il en posant un petit doigt sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

- D'accord, chef ! »

Le petit se pelotonna dans les bras de la jeune femme, il avait beaucoup de courage, mais sa maman commençait à lui manquer. Le brun détaillait la fiche médicale de sa femme et Orihime y jeta aussi un coup d'œil.

« Son état s'améliore. Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller.

- On ne peut rien garantir.

- Mais on peut espérer… »

Ulquiorra haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha et prit la main de Nell, la serra en espérant que son épouse réagisse, mais rien ne se passa. Il soupira, découragé.

« Tu travaille ce soir ?

- Oui, toute la nuit. L'administration a accepté que je reste ici, jusqu'au rétablissement de Nell si je travaillais à l'hôpital. Dès qu'elle ira mieux, je repars pour le front.

- Où dort Jared ?

- Je sais pas… »

Orihime n'hésita pas, elle vivait seule dans la maison familiale et elle n'avait pas le cœur à rester seule.

« Il peut venir avec moi.

- Tu es sûre ? Avec tout ce qui ce passe…

- Soit Jared vient dormir chez moi, soit je reste ici pour bosser jusqu'à l'épuisement. »

Ulquiorra la dévisagea. Il savait qu'elle en était capable, juste pour pouvoir oublier qu'elle avait tout perdu.

« Je te raccompagne à la voiture… »

Il prit le sac de son fils et la petite troupe partit, non sans un dernier au revoir à Nell. Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Grimmjow qui les regarda passer. Orihime s'arrêta dans la pièce des aide-soignants sous ses ordres.

« Pour le lieutenant Jaggerjack, au moindre problème, vous allez voir le docteur Schiffer. Il bosse aux urgences.

- Pourquoi pas vous ? tenta une jeune fille

- J'ai posé des congés pour une semaine. » expliqua évasivement la rouquine.

Elle dégageait une force, une autorité naturelle. Les personnes sous ses ordres lui faisaient confiance et exécutaient ses ordonnances sans broncher. Elle aurait fait un excellent officier dans l'armée, sur le terrain. Ulquiorra se souvint qu'elle avait précipitamment changé de voie à cause de sa rupture avec Grimmjow. Elle avait préféré devenir médecin plutôt que de suivre Nell et rejoindre l'école militaire.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime fixait le plafond. Déjà trois heures qu'elle avait couché Jared avant de recevoir un coup de fil des parents d'Ichigo. Ils étaient inconsolables comme elle. Ils lui avaient appris que l'enterrement et l'hommage de la Nation aurait lieu le surlendemain. Puis, elle s'était couchée sans pouvoir dormir. Sa main cherchait le torse, le contact de la peau de son amant, mais elle ne trouvait que le drap froid et les larmes déroulèrent leurs tapis mouillés sur la peau douce…

Soudain, elle entendit un sanglot étouffé. La rouquine se releva sans essuyer ses larmes.

« Jared ? » souffla la jeune fille.

Le petit garçon ouvrit la porte, le visage en larmes et sa peluche dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Bouuuuh !

- Ta maman te manque, hein ? »

Jared hocha vigoureusement la tête, la jeune femme sourit doucement et sécha ses yeux.

« Viens, j'ai de la place. »

Le garçonnet escalada le lit et s'installa dans les bras de sa marraine. Bercé par la chaleur rassurantes et les paroles douces, il s'endormit, vite suivi par Orihime qui était à bout…

**-o-o-o-o-**

La rouquine se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. C'était le grand jour. Dans l'entrée, Ulquiorra et son fils attendaient, ainsi que la famille Kurosaki. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la voiture militaire et se dirigèrent vers le cimetière et sa chapelle.

Des caméras filmaient tout sous tous les angles. Le président fit un hommage bouleversant et remit des médailles aux défunts. Puis les cercueils partirent, un à un, au rythme des pas des porteurs. Tout le monde était effondré et jusqu'au dernier moment, Orihime espéra apercevoir une tignasse turquoise…

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! :D J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! A la prochaine ! <em>

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! _

_Excusez-moi pour ce terrible retard, mais j'avais pas mal d'exam' -_-°_

_Maintenant que c'est bientôt les vacances et que les notes sont arrêtées, je vais avoir plus de temps pour mes histoires :)_

_Enfin, j'espère Oo'_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur :D_

_Hesymi : Aaargh ! Je sais ! :'( Mais fallait bien que j'en trouve pour jouer les cadavres et qui feraient pleurer tout le monde... (t'inquiètes pas, le massacre est terminé !)_

_Nani : J'ai toujours raison ! Mouahaha ! *mégalow-powaa* Celui devrait normalement te faire sourire un peu, mais tu pourrais peut-être devoir laisser échapper une petite larme :P_

_Aerise01 : Roooh, merci :D Ça devrait bientôt s'arranger, enfin peut-être ;) _

_QueenBlade : Je reviendrai pour le "bientôt", hein ? xD *s'enfuit en courant* Merci ;)_

_La Folle : Voilà la suite ! Arrête de te mettre dans ces états, c'est pas bon pour le teint ! :P T'ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais ton Ipod ? xD En passant, joli mélange germano-franco-anglais _

_Liilys : Merci ! _

_Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage. Sauf Jared, niark niark ! :)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

« T'aurais put faire un effort quand même » soupira Ulquiorra en desserrant sa cravate.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et fit mine de regarder les constantes de son patient. Jared et Orihime étaient aux côtés de Nell qui semblait proche du réveil.

« Et toi, tu ramène Hime à l'hosto et t'prends même pas ta journée, alors c'est bon, hein ! répliqua Grimmjow.

- J'ai pas le choix, toi par contre…

- WHAAAT ! Toi, t'es vraiment trop con ! »

Le bleuté enleva le drap avec rage et pointa ses bandages.

« Trois balles dans l'épaule et des éclats d'obus dans les deux jambes ! J'peux même plus aller pisser tout seul ! Et t'voulais qu'j'aille les voir ? N'importe nawak, ouais ! »

Le brun se passa la main sur le visage. Soudain, un homme entra dans la pièce, le père de Grimmjow.

« Ah, Ulquiorra, tu es là aussi ?

- Grimmjow est mon patient.

- Ah, bon… Tu pourrais nous laisser, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, Isshin. Grimm', je repasserai après pour te parler de l'opération. »

Le brun sortit avant que le malade puisse répondre. Isshin Kurosaki s'installa sur le bord du lit et Grimmjow se releva.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, personne ne t'en veux, Grimm' ,commença l'homme, les larmes aux yeux.

- …

- Tes frères n'auraient pas voulu que tu te laisse sombrer. Bats-toi !

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que j'me batte ? I'sont morts d'vant moi ! Ichi est mort dans mes bras ! »

Isshin observa son fils quelques instants et respira longuement.

« Je te demande juste de t'en remettre…

- Ouais, bah, d'abord faudrait qu'j'arrive à m'lever seul. »

Devant la mine boudeuse de son grand fiston, Isshin éclata de rire.

« Y a rien de drôle… soupira Grimmjow

- Désolé !

- …

- Ah, j'allais oublier ! Le président aimerait venir te remettre la médaille du mérite.

- J'en veux pas.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, lieutenant. »

Grimmjow et Isshin se retournèrent, surpris.

« Aizen ? »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le commandant en grande tenue pour les funérailles, l'air sévère. Visiblement, le fait que son lieutenant ne lui fasse pas de rapport sur l'attaque ennemie lui restait dans le gosier.

« Passez-vous un coup d'eau sur le visage, vous avez dix minutes avant que les médias n'arrivent.

- Mais-

- C'est un ordre, Jaggerjack ! »

Voilà, comment Grimmjow Jaggerjack reçu une médaille qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

« PAPAAAA ! »

Lorsque Ulquiorra quitta la chambre de son meilleur ami, il fut aussitôt interpellé par une petite bombe brune.

« Jared, doucement ! Tu es dans un hôpital.

- Mais, c'est Maman ! cria le bambin

Le brun pâlit, mais il remarqua bien vite le sourire éclatant de son enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en faisant l'innocent.

- Viens voir ! Viiite ! »

Ils entrèrent vite dans la petite chambre où Orihime, toujours vêtue de noir, tenait doucement la main de Nell qui semblait être perdue. La rouquine avait profité de l'absence momentané du garçonnet pour retirer le tube en plastique qui aidait la patiente à respirer et qui ne servait plus à rien.

Jared se pelotonna doucement contre sa mère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire.

« Salut, toi. murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Bon retour chez les vivants, ma chérie. »

Ulquiorra se baissa et embrassa Nell tendrement. Orihime détourna la tête, les larmes dans ses yeux dévalèrent ses joues blanches. Jared le remarqua et se releva. Il posa sa petite main sur le genou de sa marraine, elle le regarda et quand il enroula ses bras contre elle, elle éclata en sanglots sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Nell se redressa autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Orihime lui avait vite raconté comment elle, la pilote, s'était fait lamentablement charcutée dans les airs. Mais voilà que sa meilleure amie et belle-sœur pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et elle, bah elle ne pouvait rien faire. La verte jeta un regard inquisiteur vers son beau gosse de mari.

« Attentat : Shiro, Shuuhei, Renji, Hallibel, Starrk, Nnoitra et Ichigo sont morts. On les a enterrés ce matin. » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Nell hoqueta de surprise et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine fragile.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Orihime, viens là… »

La rousse se retourna et se laissa bercer par son amie. Peu à peu, les larmes tarirent sous les paroles apaisantes de la verte et des caresses timides de son frère sur sa main.

« Et le comble, c'est que Grimmjow est toujours en vie, alors qu'il y était aussi… soupira la rouquine.

- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria la blessée aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- On s'est disputé, il y a deux jours.

- Oh… »

Orihime se releva et rassembla ses affaires. Jared sauta du lit et attrapa sa veste.

« On va y aller, tu as besoin de repos. On repassera demain. Sourit-elle.

- D'accord, à demain mon grand. »

Le bambin embrassa sa mère sur la joue et sortit tout sourire. Ulquiorra prit une chaise et se rapprocha pendant que Nell se redressait le mieux possible.

« Ulquiorra ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Grimmjow. Je refuse de voir Orihime replonger en dépression, elle a droit au bonheur et lui aussi. T'as intérêt à TOUT me dire, clair ? »

Le brun soupira et commença son long récit devant une Nell qui pâlissait au fur et à mesure que le récit romantique se transformait en mauvaise blague lugubre…

**-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime mit sa blouse blanche. Ses congés étaient terminés, elle reprenait du service. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Nell en passant devant celle de Grimmjow. Il avait été opéré une semaine auparavant et grâce à la rééducation et surtout grâce à son corps d'athlète, il arrivait à nouveau à marcher seul. Il quittait le service aujourd'hui pour rejoindre une maison de santé et ensuite, un nouveau bastion. Au final, il retournerait se battre pour sa patrie. La rouquine ralentit le pas et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le visage du bleuté se crispa et il détourna les yeux. Orihime soupira, rien ne s'était arrangé. Ils ne s'étaient même pas reparlé…

« QUOI ?

- Nell, calme-toi…

- NON ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et entra. Ulquiorra et Nell se faisaient face.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que mes supérieurs estiment que Neliel va beaucoup mieux et qu'il est temps que je retourne à mon poste. répondit le brun, acide.

- Sur le front… »

Nell éclata en sanglots. Elle devait quitter l'hôpital dans quelques jours et rester en convalescence chez Orihime qui avait absolument tenu à se qu'elle et Jared s'installent durablement chez elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? demanda la rouquine sous le choc

- Ce soir.

- ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT ! IDIOT ! hurla la verte avec rage.

- Calme-toi, Nell. J'ai appris ça, hier.

- TU FAIS LA PAIRE AVEC GRIMMJOW ! »

Orihime cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, mais elle devait sortir.

« J'ai d'autres patients à aller voir, je repasserai plus tard. »

Sa remarque fut sans réponse, Nell continuait de traiter sa douce moitié avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui traversaient la tête et Ulquiorra tentait tant bien que mal de la faire taire.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Grimmjow grimaça en prenant son sac, il avait toujours un peu mal, mais rien de très insurmontable. Tant qu'il pouvait quitter cet endroit ! Il en avait ras la casquette de croiser Orihime dès qu'il sortait de la pièce ou d'entendre Neliel lui faire la morale. Elle lui avait promis de ne rien dire à sa belle-sœur et avait juré qu'elle avait forcé Ulquiorra a tout lui dire, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle était gonflante !

En plus, depuis un quart d'heure, elle gueulait pour on ne savait quelle raison, enfin bref, Grimmjow n'avait qu'une envie : monter dans la voiture qui l'emmènerait loin des deux folles furieuses !

Il sortit et…

« TU FAIS LA PAIRE AVEC GRIMMJOW ! »

Ah, oui. Ulquiorra repartait et Nell était hystérique. Le brun était venu le prévenir et prendre des forces pour se affronter la tornade verte qui lui servait de femme. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua avec surprise qu'Orihime sortait de la pièce. Elle semblait embêtée et perdue. Elle aperçut Grimmjow et son regard se fit encore plus curieux. Le bleuté tourna les talons et partit avec le plus de conviction possible. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« MERDE ! » cria-t-il dans le couloir.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir dans l'autre sens et tout expliquer à Orihime, mais il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas…

**-o-o-o-o-**

« ORIHIME ! A TAAAABLE ! »

La rousse se leva de son fauteuil et eu un vertige épouvantable. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait horriblement mal et « ELLES » avaient du retard, heureusement Nell avait quitté l'hôpital la veille et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans les tâches ménagères.

Orihime s'assit devant les raviolis que sa meilleure amie avait confectionné pendant l'après-midi. Malgré les blessures, la verte était restée ravissante et ce soir, elle semblait même rayonnante.

« T'as l'air bien excitée.

- Et bien…

- Ulquiorra a appelé, c'est ça ? demanda la rouquine en attaquant son assiette.

- Oui, il va bien. C'est calme, en ce moment.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Les autres doivent être contents ! Ils ont éradiqué l'Elite en une heure. lâcha Orihime, morose.

- Je suis désolée.

- Arrête de t'excuser à chaque fois qu'on en parle, Nell. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

La verte ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa. Elle avait promis. Elle serra les poings, quand son amie partit en courant vers les toilettes.

« Barraine, elle est balade cobbe boi ? demanda Jared avec le nez bouché.

- Je sais pas, mon cœur. »

L'état d'Orihime l'inquiétait, elle avait l'impression de se revoir cinq ans auparavant. Et si c'était vraiment ce à quoi elle pensait, alors il faudrait beaucoup de courage…

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>

_Excusez-moi encore pour ce retard sans nom !_

_*tente de se faire arakiri, mais se souvient que le sang, ça tâche*_

_A la prochaine ! _

**_Reviews ?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! _**  
><strong>

_Allez-y, lynchez-moi, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse._

_Pardon, pardon, pardon !_

_**Portgas.D Anita** : Merci :D Hm, pour le "bientôt", je repasserai. Honte sur moi -_-_

_**Nani** : Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ;)_

_**QueenBlade** : Merci, je vais en avoir besoin xD Je crois que tu crois bien ^^_

_**Hesymi** : Je vois que tu as le même humour que moi (ou comment me faire rire en une phrase ^^) Sorry ! Y en aura plus, promis ! _

_Bon, et bien, voilà la suite : Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Orihime déglutit. Elle était dans une supérette à l'autre bout de la ville et elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente qui achète sa première boîte de capotes. Seulement, elle n'était ni une ado et ce n'était pas vraiment un lot de préservatifs qu'elle venait acheter. Elle s'assura encore une fois que personne ne la regardait de trop près et tendit une main tremblante vers l'emballage bleu. Elle se précipita vers une caisse libre et évita soigneusement le regard étincelant de la caissière.

« J'espère qu'il sera positif. Dit gentiment la jeune femme.

- Hein ?

- Vous avez l'air si pressée. »

Orihime secoua la tête. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Et si c'était positif ?

_Quelques heures plus tard_

La rouquine secoua « la chose » encore une fois. Rien à faire, le signe ne changeait pas. Alors, là, dans les toilettes de l'hôpital, elle se mit à pleurer. De joie, de désespoir, de rage, de tristesse, d'espoir…

Son regard gris se reposa sur l'objet.

Sur le test de grossesse.

Positif.

**-o-o-o-o-**

« Rukia ? »

La jeune infirmière releva le nez de son dossier. Sa supérieure se tenait devant elle et vu ses yeux gonflés, les traces de mascara sur ses joues et sa mine déconfite, ça n'allait pas fort.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Si, enfin non.. Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver ton frère ?

- Vu l'heure, il est sûrement en train de manger à la cafétéria. répondit la jeune fille de plus en plus surprise.

- Merci. »

Et la supérieure disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Rukia haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Les odeurs de nourriture retournèrent le ventre de la jolie rousse qui retroussa le nez. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir l'homme à la longue chevelure ébène qu'elle cherchait. Elle le trouva enfin, au fond de la salle, élégamment assis sur un canapé et dégustant un plateau de sushis. Seul, comme à son habitude.

« Docteur Kushiki ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux et vit la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Orihime Inoue du service grands blessés. J'étais une amie de Renji, vous vous souvenez ? »

Le regard de l'ébène se voila de tristesse, il invita la rouquine à s'asseoir. Maintenant, il se rappelait d'elle. Renji lui en avait parlé et il l'avait croisé lors de soirées. Un vrai petit bout de femme. Un moment, il avait cru avoir affaire à une groupie…

« Toutes mes condoléances pour Ichigo.

- Merci…

- Il est d'usage de présenter à son tour ses condoléances.

- Hein ? »

Le regard violet de l'obstétricien pétilla quelques secondes devant l'ahurissement d'Orihime avant de redevenir profondément mélancolique.

« Renji vous ne l'a pas dit ? Nous étions amants.

- Ah… Euh… Toutes mes condoléances. » chuchota la jeune femme, assez gênée.

Après un long silence et voyant que son repas dérangeait particulièrement sa consœur, Byakuya brisa l'atmosphère pesante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

La rousse sortit un test de grossesse. Il était positif.

« J'aimerais que vous confirmiez ce résultat.

- Allons dans mon bureau, voulez-vous. »

**-o-o-o-o-**

« Reviens me voir en fin d'après-midi.

- D'accord. »

Orihime quitta l'étage de la maternité. Pendant le rendez-vous, l'obstétricien et elle avaient beaucoup parlé des hommes qu'ils avaient aimés. Elle avait senti ses épaules devenir un peu plus légères et elle s'était détendue. Une amitié était apparue et ils se tutoyaient sans gêne. Tout cela en à peine une heure et avec le médecin réputé pour être le plus froid, le plus distant, le plus hautain de l'hôpital.

L'après-midi se déroula dans une lenteur pesante. Les visites des patients étaient rares et Orihime en profita pour faire sa paperasse. Et enfin vint le moment fatidique. La jeune médecin entra dans le service natal et se dirigea avec appréhension vers le bureau de Kuchiki.

Elle frappa doucement et entra. Byakuya était au téléphone, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et après quelques minutes raccrocha pour faire face.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir tes résultats aussi vite. D'habitude, le labo est si débordé que la réponse est longue à venir. »

Il prit l'enveloppe et ouvrit. Son visage se crispa quelque peu.

« Tiens, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne nouvelle... »

La jeune femme regarda le papier sans comprendre. D'un coup, sa dernière nuit avec Ichigo refit surface. Leurs étreintes, les caresses, les gémissements, les baisers et les cris de jouissance.

« Tu veux que j'appelle un taxi. » Demanda une voix dans le lointain.

Elle secoua la tête, se leva, bredouilla un vague « merci » et sortit. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais elle arriva chez elle sans le moindre problème.

« Orihime, c'est toi ? cria Nell.

- …

- Tu pourrais répondre quand mê- Mon Dieu ! Tu te sens bien ?

- Nell, je suis enceinte. »

Elle déglutit et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il y avait trois semaines, en une seule nuit, Ichigo et elle avaient créé un petit être.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nell et Orihime s'étaient installées devant un café, Jared était couché et tout était calme.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? soupira Nell.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon, tu es sûre que c'est Ichigo, le père ?

- Neliel ! s'écria Orihime, outrée.

- Bah, quoi ? On sait jamais !

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. » pouffa la rousse.

La verte sourit, au moins, sa meilleure amie gardait le sourire.

« Il faut prévenir Ulquiorra. »

La rouquine approuva d'un signe de tête. Soudain, Nell lui sauta au cou.

« Désolée, mais… KYYAAAA ! Tu vas avoir un bébé ! hurla-t-elle.

- Nell, tu… m'étouffe. »

Elles décidèrent d'attendre l'appel d'Ulquiorra et papotèrent de projets d'avenir…

**-o-o-o-o-**

« Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. »

Nell se mordit les joues en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la rousse. Evidemment, la réaction du brun était à prévoir. Lui qui s'inquiétait toujours pour sa sœur, là, il avait de quoi se faire du mouron. Orihime souffla en ravalant ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, bredouilla-t-elle.

- …

- Dis quelque chose, au moins…

- Tu as pensé à l'avortement ? »

La rouquine éclata en sanglots et Neliel lui arracha le téléphone des mains, coupa les hauts-parleurs et commença à hurler contre son cher et tendre.

« PUTAIN, LA DELICATESSE, CA FAIT PARTIE DE TON VOCABULAIRE ?

- Nell, calme-toi. Soupira le brun dans le combiné.

- Que je me calme ?

- Oui, écoute-moi. Je conçois qu'une grossesse et l'arrivée d'un bébé soit bénéfique dans la situation. Mais c'est l'enfant d'Ichigo. Il va devenir le lien avec un mort et ne connaîtra jamais son père.

- Y a pleins de gosses qui ont pas de paternel…

- Il va remplacer Ichigo.

- …

- Il va empêcher Hime de se replonger dans une relation sérieuse. »

La verte jeta un regard en biais à la rousse.

« D'un côté, tu as raison, mais de l'autre… Tu te souviens quand Grimmjow est parti ? Tu te souviens dans quel état il l'a laissé ?

- Oui, soupira le brun à l'autre bout du fil.

- Elle s'en est sortie, grâce à nous, grâce à la bande, grâce à Ichigo. Le problème, c'est que là, y a plus de bande ! Y a plus que nous, et encore, t'es pas là. Ce bébé ne peut que lui faire du bien, conclut Nell. »

Elle revint aux côtés de la rouquine et lui repassa le téléphone.

« Ulquiorra…

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dut te parler comme ça.

- C'est pas grave, renifla Orihime.

- Juste, fais-moi une promesse : Tu ne regretteras jamais ton choix, d'accord ?

- Promis. »

Là-dessus, Ulquiorra raccrocha et Nell partit se coucher. La rouquine caressa doucement son ventre, ce bébé. Son bébé avait été conçu dans l'amour, alors comment pourrait-elle regretter ?

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou !<em>

_C'est la fin d'un faux suspense puisque tout le monde avait deviné qu'Hime était enceinte :)_

_Je ne vous promets rien vis-à-vis du prochain chapitre, il arrivera quand il arrivera ^^_

_Sur ce, bon week-end, bonne semaine, bonnes vacances, joyeux noël, joyeux anniversaire et bonne année xD_

REVIEWS ?


	5. Chapter 5

****_Hello ! *soulève le drapeau blanc*_

_Pour ma défense, je n'avais pas internet pendant mes vacances, mais maintenant que je suis revenue..._

_Je suis désolée :/ Alors, je fais court et je vous laisse aux RAR et au chapitre ;)_

_QueenBlade : Avoue ! Tu as piraté mon ordi ! C'est presque ça ;)_

_nani : Merci !_

_Portgas.D Anita : Merci aussi !_

_aerise01 : C'est pas dans mes plans de tuer l'héroïne, mais ça pourrait être intéressant xD Hé ! T'as vu, j'ai publié et le monde est encore debout ;P_

_Chaussange : Je vais te lapider, nan, je déconne :P Merci *-* ça me fait trop plaisir :) J'espère que ça va te mettre du baume au coeur, même si le chapitre est un peu court à mon goût... _

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Orihime releva le col de sa veste, le vent soufflait fort dans la cour du Régiment 6277. Les blessés étaient rares dans son service et elle s'était portée volontaire pour faire les visites médicales dans les régiments qui partaient pour le front. Le général Yamamoto vint à sa rencontre.

« Le Régiment 6277 part demain, ils vont apporter une aide aux régiments du commandant Aizen. C'est leur dernier check-up pour être sûr, vous comprenez ?

- Bien sûr. »

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de la rousse. Aizen. Elle le détestait, elle le portait responsable de tous ses malheurs. Elle fût conduite à l'infirmerie où elle enfila sa blouse et prépara le matériel. Elle ne savait pas qui venait se faire ausculter, les patients amenaient leurs dossiers quand ils arrivaient.

Son ventre commençait à vraiment s'arrondir et plusieurs soldats lui sourirent, tout content de voir une jolie médecin enthousiaste plutôt qu'un vieux acariâtre.

« Merci, m'dame ! sourit le jeune homme en sortant.

- De rien. »

Orihime s'essuya les mains, souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Elle commençait à fatiguer, elle travaillait depuis trois heures, mais il ne lui restait plus qu'un soldat. Le responsable du régiment.

« SUIVANT ! hurla-t-elle.

- B'jour.

- Bonjour. » Répondit-elle sans relever le nez de ses notes.

Elle tendit la main pour avoir le dossier et l'ouvrit.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack

« Salut Orihime. »

Le bleuté s'installa pendant qu'Orihime commençait l'examen.

« Tu as eu des problèmes récemment ?

- C'fait un mois et demi que j'suis sorti de la maison d'repos.

- Et tu repars déjà ?

- Faut bien.

- Sinon, tu as eu des médicaments ?

- Des anti-dépresseurs. »

La jeune femme se mordit les joues, très mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna pour s'emparer d'un instrument et sa blouse s'ouvrit. Grimmjow lui prit le poignet et la ramener vers lui. Il ouvrit un peu plus le tissu blanc.

« Mais lâche-moi ! Arrêtes ! se débattit la rousse.

- Tu m'expliques ou j'attends la fin du monde ? répondit le bleuté, agressif.

- Je suis enceinte d'Ichigo, là, t'es content ? » reprit Orihime sur le même ton.

Grimmjow la lâcha, semblant ne pas comprendre. Il plongea ses yeux bleus électriques dans les orbes argentées. Son regard était triste et désespéré.

« C'est du n'importe quoi…

- J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand, hein !

- Je viens de te dire que-

- PUTAIN ! C'tait mon frère ! J'ai l'droit d'savoir, non ?

- Primo, ta famille est au courant, seulement après le coup de l'hôpital, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais venir te le dire ? Tu t'mets le doigt dans l'œil, mon grand. Deuxio : J'ai jamais eu le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'avais quittée, alors… »

Le jeune lieutenant se passa une main sur le visage.

« Pourquoi faut toujours que tu remettes ça sur le devant de la scène ? murmura-t-il.

- MAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIMAIS ! Là, content ? Bien plus qu'Ichigo pendant toutes ces années… »

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues roses de la jeune femme. Ce fût au tour de Grimmjow d'être mal à l'aise. Il prit son dossier et prit le chemin de la sortie. Seulement, il fit demi-tour et entoura Orihime de ses bras musclés évitant soigneusement tout contact avec le ventre arrondi. Il la berça doucement et elle se calma peu à peu. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot et avant que la porte ne se referme, Grimmjow se retourna une dernière fois.

« Ma mère est morte. Murmura-t-il.

- Oh mon Dieu, toutes mes condoléances. s'écria la belle.

- Y a huit ans… »

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans le dédale des couloirs. Orihime enregistra l'information et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il y a huit ans.

Elle avait 17 ans et lui, 19.

L'âge où tout avait commencé et tout avait fini…

**-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime regarda l'avion qui emmenait Grimmjow vers le front et quand il eut disparu dans les nuages, elle se retourna et partit vers l'hôpital d'un pas décidé.

Sa décision était prise.

**-o-o-o-o-**

« C'est une blague, j'espère. »

Orihime soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'en ai parlé avec Byakuya, il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour le bébé. Nous sommes en bonne santé et ton hôpital recherche des médecins volontaires, vu que tous les nouveaux s'enfuient en courant quand ils voient les blessés.

- Certes, mais tu es enceinte de 3 mois et demi. Répliqua Ulquiorra.

- De toute façon, l'hôpital a donné son accord. Je vais venir travailler avec toi jusqu'à mon septième mois de grossesse et après, je serai rapatriée ici. »

Il y eu un silence au bout du fil.

« En plus, j'ai des connaissances en chirurgie, ce qui est recherché en temps de guerre.

- …

- Tu boudes ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda brusquement le brun

- Quoi ça ?

- Pourquoi tu viens me rejoindre en même temps que Nell ?

- Tu sais très bien que Neliel a été rappelé parce qu'une des divisions de pilotes a besoin de quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour la diriger.

- Et toi ?

- Je veux retrouver Grimmjow.

- Tu pourrais profiter de ta grossesse et t'occuper de Jared pendant que Nell et moi sommes sur le front, mais il faut tu viennes te mettre en danger pour lui ?

- Il m'a dit pour sa mère, il y a deux semaines. Je veux mettre les pendules à l'heure.

- …

- Je veux comprendre, Ulquiorra. »

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième.

« Je t'attends et t'as intérêt à faire du bon boulot. » soupira le beau gosse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nell serra fort son petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle avait décidé de laisser Jared à Ukitake et Shunsui qui avaient déjà la garde de la petite Lilinette. La verte espérait sincèrement que son fiston n'aurait pas à vivre les mêmes catastrophes que la fillette blonde.

Après un dernier bisou, Neliel rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans l'avion militaire qui les emmènerait vers le front.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le ventre rond de la rouquine.

- Yep ! Et toi ?

- Bof, comme à chaque fois que je quitte Jared.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand on reviendra, vous lui ferez un p'tit frère ou une p'tite sœur. Lança Orihime en rigolant.

- Roooh ! Tu peux parler ! Je suis impatiente de voir si les sourcils d'Ichigo sont génétiques. T'imagines un bébé avec des sourcils froncés ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant des coups d'œil mauvais des militaires plus ou moins volontaires qui voyageaient avec elles.

Plusieurs heures et quelques fous rires plus tard, l'avion se posa doucement sur le tarmac. Nell se jeta sur Ulquiorra avant de partir pour rejoindre la jeep qui l'emmena vers sa division. Le brun prit les bagages de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

« Salut ! » sourit-elle.

Dans la voiture pour l'hôpital, ils parlèrent joyeusement.

« En ce moment, c'est calme. De temps en temps, y a un afflux conséquent, mais rien de très gros. Pas comme lors des décès de l'Élite…

- Okay. T'as des nouvelles du régiment 6277 ?

- Celui de Grimm' ? Non, désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. »

Ils pouffèrent, c'était l'excuse favorite du bleuté quand les professeurs lui demandaient des excuses pour ses longues absences.

« Au fait, ton ventre est énorme pour une première grossesse. T'es sûre que t'en a pas deux ?

- Non, Byakuya dit que ça arrive parfois. Un problème de rétention d'eau, je crois. Ça devrait aller mieux avec un peu d'exercice. »

**-o-o-o-o-**

Les semaines défilèrent.

Nell passait de temps en temps à l'hôpital quand un de ses pilotes se faisait blesser. Ulquiorra partait souvent sur les premières lignes pour donner les premiers soins aux blessés après une bataille, il était un des seuls à pouvoir supporter ces visions apocalyptiques. Orihime était à la tête d'une équipe aux urgences, elle était appréciée pour ses qualités humaines et son ventre bien rond faisait fureur chez les patients.

Les semaines défilèrent.

Dans un des nombreux régiments des premières lignes, il y avait un homme solitaire, mais qui savait manier ses hommes avec autorité et intelligence. Il ne recevait presque jamais d'ordre de son supérieur, il était presque aveugle sans ces précieuses informations, mais il devait donner des directives. Il portait toujours sur lui une photo. Les soldats pouvaient souvent voir ce morceau de papier qui avait été chiffonné, plié, retourné. Il avait été source de tristesse, d'espoir, de rage mais toujours d'amour.

Ce jour-là, le lieutenant reçu un ordre de son commandant. Un ordre totalement absurde. Un genre d'ordre qui avait déjà mené à la mort une fois. L'homme frissonna, il savait que c'était du suicide et ses hommes le savaient aussi. Mais un ordre ne pouvait, ne devait pas être discuté. Il devait être appliqué. Que l'on soit d'accord ou non. Même si on avait déjà frôlé la grande faucheuse. C'était ce que l'on apprenait à l'école militaire.

Alors, l'homme sortit la photo, son morceau de papier si chéri et le regarda intensivement pour graver la scène heureuse qui y était.

Pour s'en rappeler jusqu'à son dernier souffle, parce que cette fois, il en était certain, il n'y survivrait pas et il donna l'ordre d'attaquer…

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait encore :)

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

_Hop ! *monte sur l'estrade*_

_COUCOUUU ! Ah non ! Pas encore les cailloux ! _

_Je suis pas en retard ! Si ?_

_Z'êtes sûrs ?_

_J'ai jamais dit quand j'allais poster ! _

_*rire sadique*_

_QueenBlade : Merci, merci, merci ! *-* Que de questions ! J'espère que le chapitre va t'éclairer !_

_Portgas.D Anita : Promis que non ! Ou si, mais dans quelque chapitre et il y en aura qu'un ! Merci à toi aussi *o*_

_La folle : Même si t'as pas reviewé, j'espère que tu vas aimé et me faire une big giga méga review de la mort qui tue :P_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

L'hôpital grouillait d'hommes et des femmes qui couraient dans tous les sens. Une bataille décisive était en cours et les premiers blessés affluaient, tous dans un état grave. Au milieu de cette agitation, une femme rousse se disputait avec un bel homme brun.

« Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien !

- C'est mon devoir de les soigner !

- Oui, mais tu es enceinte de sept mois !

- On a déjà parlé ! »

Ulquiorra ne voulait pas voir sa sœur aux urgences, elle avait fait une chute de tension quelques jours plus tôt et il ne tenait pas à la voir accoucher prématurément. Une infirmière les interrompit, un peu paniquée.

« Deux ambulances arrivent. Vous êtes les seuls disponibles, alors… »

Orihime avait déjà mis sa blouse et partait d'un grand pas vers l'entrée. Ulquiorra la suivit en soupirant, d'un côté, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer des talents de la rouquine.

La première ambulance arriva, le brancard fut descendu avec plus ou moins de douceur et sous les appareils et couvertures, on pouvait apercevoir un corps sanguinolent qui essayait de se débattre. Une seconde ambulance apparut et ouvrit ses portes. Un infirmier était à califourchon sur le blessé et lui faisait un massage cardiaque, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front anxieux.

« Je prends le deuxième ! » hurla Ulquiorra

La rouquine remonta ses manches et s'accrocha au brancard en écoutant les ambulanciers qui lui faisaient un rapport vitesse grand V avant de repartir.

Enfin, elle fit de son mieux pour les écouter et enregistrer les informations.

Parce que sur ce brancard roulant à pleine vitesse et zigzagant entre les médecins qui couraient dans les couloirs, dans ces draps pleins de sang et de sueur, sous ces électrodes, il y avait un corps.

Parce que ce corps blessé, relié à des perfusions, à la limite de la mort était victime d'illusions et de fièvre.

Parce que cet homme que la guerre n'avait pas épargné, c'était le Lieutenant du régiment 6277.

Parce que c'était Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Orihime secoua la tête et détacha son regard de la masse sanguinolente et reporta son attention sur son collègue.

« … deux balles dans l'abdomen, une dans l'épaule gauche... éclats d'obus dans le dos et dans les jambes... plaies superficielles sur le visage, profondes sur le torse... respiration saccadée... fièvre... délires... »

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce stérile, l'équipe d'Orihime attendaient aux aguets. La jeune femme se posta à la tête de Grimmjow et la prit fermement. Les yeux bleus étaient voilés et il disait des phrases sans queue, ni tête.

« Okay, tout le monde en place, on libère le brancard. A mon signal...

- Hime ? C'est toi ? Demanda le soldat, l'esprit embrumé.

- Oui, c'est moi. UN...

- Ne m'aide pas !

- Reste tranquille, je vais te soigner. DEUX...

- Tu sais, si j'ai rien dit, c'était pour toi.

- On en reparlera quand tu seras en forme. TROIS ! »

Les infirmiers passèrent Grimmjow d'un brancard à un autre. Le bleuté eu la respiration coupée.

« 'Scuse-moi... murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Grimmjow, reste avec moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Fais un effort, allez ! »

Orihime attrapa le matériel qu'on lui donnait et intuba le soldat. Elle hurla des ordres et immédiatement, une nuée d'infirmiers s'exécuta, mais Grimmjow partait, loin, trop loin d'eux.

Soudain, son cœur lâcha. Le médecin qui se tenait à côté du blessé commença le massage cardiaque pendant qu'un autre chargeait le défibrillateur.

Plusieurs perfusions furent ajoutées et Orihime sentait son cœur battre au bord de ses lèvres. Elle appuyait sur la sorte de ballon qui expulsait l'oxygène dans le tube relié aux poumons abîmés et fatigués du soldat.

« Dégagez ! »

A ce signal, tout le monde recula et la décharge électrique fit sauter le corps inconscient. Cependant, le cœur ne repartit pas et les médecins reprirent avec acharnement pendant que l'appareil rechargeait.

Tous pensaient à la même chose. L'homme qu'ils tentaient de sauver n'était pas seulement un corps fait d'os, de sang et de muscles.

C'était un soldat intelligent qui avait donne sa vie pour son pays, un compatriote courageux et un homme qui avait des sentiments. Des sentiments purs pour une femme qui se trouvait à leur tête et qui leur hurlait de continuer. Une femme enceinte et durement éprouvée par la vie, malgré son jeune âge. Alors oui, c'était peut-être perdu, mais ils continueraient jusqu'au dernier moment pour sauver le lieutenant.

« Miiiiiiip... Bip bip bip... »

Les médecins regardèrent l'appareil qui montrait des pics régulier.

« Il est revenu » souffla Orihime en branchant le tube respiratoire à une machine.

Une infirmière arriva en courant, rouge et essoufflée.

« Un bloc s'est libéré, on attend que vous, si le patient est stable. »

La rouquine acquiesça et l'équipe partit en direction des ascenseurs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle adjacente où Ulquiorra était.

Il se démenait comme un diable, soignant, hurlant des instructions, suturant le soldat sur le brancard. Il était recouvert de sang. Mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

Le noiraud aperçut Orihime et l'interrogea du regard, elle hocha la tête et il eut un petit sourire, avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Elle rejoignit son équipe au bloc opératoire, tout le monde était près et attendait le chirurgien. Elle se prépara et au moment d'entrer, une voix la stoppa. Le docteur croisa ses bras avec un regard réprobateur.

« Le règlement est très clair...

- Docteur !

- Vous êtes trop proche du patient.

- Ça n'a pas posé de problème aux urgences ! Laissez-moi vous aider, s'il vous plaît ! »

Le docteur respecté et respectable se gratta la tête recouverte d'un bonnet chirurgicale.

« D'accord » soupira-t-il.

Ils entrèrent et le chirurgien donna le premier coup de scalpel. Pendant des heures, ils enlevèrent des balles, nettoyèrent des plaies, refermèrent les blessures externes et internes, désinfectèrent... Enfin, la dernière bande fut fixée et Grimmjow emmené dans une chambre de réanimation.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime soupira en caressant son ventre, l'enfant était très agité, la nuit serait longue. Le regard gris couvait Grimmjow qui était dans le coma depuis l'opération, subie quelques jours plus tôt. Ses constantes étaient bonnes, malgré la respiration artificielle. La rouquine espérait que le soldat reprenne vite ses esprits, elle voulait en finir avec cette situation tendue qui durait depuis trop longtemps, elle voulait lui redonner une chance, elle voulait remettre le compteur à zéro. Elle rapprocha son fauteuil du lit et prit la main inerte du blessé avec tendresse. Elle resta un long moment accoudée sur le matelas à caresser du bout des doigts la peau meurtrie du bleuté et s'endormit enfin.

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait pas conscience d'être réveillé. Une lueur blême éclairait une chevelure rousse. Un nom s'imposa à son esprit brumeux. _Orihime_. Il leva faiblement la main et sentit une mèche douce sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Il fut soudain prit d'une extrême fatigue et referma les yeux. Il sombra à nouveau dans le coma.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Le soleil printanier pointa timidement le bout de ses rayons. Depuis le massacre qu'avait été la dernière attaque qui avait failli coûté la vie au lieutenant si cher au cœur d'une chirurgienne rousse, le temps avait été froid et pluvieux, accentuant les complications chez les malades. Ulquiorra s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Sa garde venait de se terminer et il allait remplacer sa sœur au chevet de leur ami. La nuit avait été longue, les attaques, même si elles étaient moins sanglantes, étaient plus rapprochées et les blessés affluaient constamment. Le brun se changea et prit deux cafés en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Grimmjow.

Il découvrit sa sœur assoupie dans son fauteuil, la tête calée sur le matelas moelleux du lit médical. Il allait la réveiller quand il aperçut la main du bleuté posée sur la tête rousse. Il eut un sourire tendre, Grimmjow s'était sûrement réveiller pendant quelques instants durant la nuit. La situation n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée qu'il ne pensait.

« Salut, grand frère. »

La tête toujours dans ses bras, Orihime sourit, encore un peu ensommeillée. Ulquiorra lui répondit dans un murmure, tout en enlevant doucement la main léthargique du comateux. Il lui tendit son café qu'elle but d'un trait.

« Bon, je vais me préparer à faire ma tournée.

- Ne te fatigue pas trop.

- T'inquiète, le boss m'a mise chez les légers. Occupe-toi bien de Grimm'. Je serai pas loin si jamais il se décide à ouvrir les yeux.

- Hmmm. Je doute qu'il aille très loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Orihime pouffa. Son frère avait beau être très silencieux, il avait un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve.

Après un rapide brin de toilette et avoir enfilé une tenue propre, elle se dirigea vers l'étage des « légers ». Des hommes et des femmes qui avaient été blessés dans la nuit ou quelques jours auparavant et qui avaient besoin de soins assez simples. Une entorse, une plaie qui nécessitait des points ou des agrafes... Ses soldats restaient une ou deux nuits pour éviter que leurs états s'aggravent et repartaient, reposés et en forme.

Elle était loin des urgences, loin de l'agitation, loin des blessés lourds et aux portes de la mort.

Ici, la rouquine s'efforçait de redonner le sourire aux soldats, ce qui n'était pas très difficile. Son ventre attendrissait tout le monde et aidait à établir un dialogue.

« Bonjour Alex ! Alors, ce livre ? »

La jeune infirmière leva le nez de l'œuvre _Il faut buter les patates _et sourit.

« Génial !

- Quoi de neuf, ce matin ? »

Alex se retourna vers une pile de dossier en se grattant la nuque. Elle chercha un moment dans le bazar qui lui servait de bureau et, éteignant la lumière sur son casque d'archéologue, hurla dans le couloir.

« MOUTOOON !

- Ouiii ?

- Crétin ! Imbécile ! »

Le nommé Mouton se protégea des objets qui filaient sur lui à une allure terrifiante.

« Stop ! Aïe ! Mais arrête ! Alex !

- Où est-ce que t'as planqué les nouveaux dossiers ?

- Je les ai mis sur la pile.

- Menteur !

- J'y ai plus touché ! »

Alex s'arrêta, en pleine réflexion. Mouton partit en courant.

« Un moment, docteur.

- J'ai tout mon temps » répondit Orihime avec un sourire.

Ces deux jeunes lui rappelaient l'époque du lycée où sa relation avec Grimmjow avait commencé ainsi. Avec des disputes gentilles et des piques ironiques. Alex se retourna à nouveau, mais vers une plante carnivore immense à l'allure assez spéciale.

« Plantiiiiiie, où t'as mis mes dossiers ? Tu les as mangés ? Pas bien, pas bien du touuuut ! »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit le bec de la plante et fouilla dedans. Elle en ressortit trois dossiers avec un sourire triomphant.

« Voilà, docteur.

- Merci, Alex. »

Orihime jeta un œil aux dossiers des nouveaux arrivants. Une entorse au genou à cause d'un atterrissage en parachute raté, une angine qui avait mal tournée et une allergie aux cacahuètes. Elle soupira, oui, les urgences étaient bien loin.

Le premier patient était un parachutiste d'une quarantaine d'années qui était sous les ordres de Nell. Orihime fut soulagé d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie. Après examens, elle signa un arrêt médical. Pas question d'empirer l'entorse, le soldat lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il allait être rapatrié dans la semaine et pourrait enfin revoir sa femme, ses enfants et sa petite dernière, née quelques semaines auparavant.

La deuxième visite de la rouquine était une femme qui était enflée du visage et de la gorge. Elle savait qu'elle était allergique aux cacahuètes et elle faisait très attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, mais un des ses collègues avait jugé drôle de lui offrir un brownie avec des cacahuètes cachées dedans. Orihime secoua la tête, dépitée par tant de bêtise. Elle rassura la secrétaire sur son état de santé, elle pourrait reprendre son poste dans deux jours, le temps que les médicaments fassent effets et que son corps dégonfle.

Ainsi passa le service d'Orihime. Sa garde était moins longue à cause de sa grossesse et de sa chute de tension récente.

Elle termina son service par le troisième dernier venu. Elle jeta un regard au dossier. Une caporal à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elle entra doucement avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Ori-

- Mon Dieu ! La femme de la photo ! »

La rouquine regarda sa patiente, interloquée. La malade fut prise d'une quinte de toux impressionnante. Elle était blonde avec de beaux yeux noisettes et sa peau était légèrement hâlée.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous ressemblez beaucoup à une photo que mon lieutenant avait.

- Je suis Orihime Inoue, votre médecin. »

Orihime sourit, mais la jeune femme restait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle lui fit des examens, la jeune femme était vraiment bien malade.

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre encore une fois, mais... Est-ce que vous connaissez le lieutenant Jaggerjack ? »

Orihime blêmit. Sans répondre, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au dossier de la patiente. _Régiment 6277._

« Vous êtes sous ces ordres ?

- Euh oui. Vous le connaissez, alors !

- C'est une... Connaissance. »

Dans une nouvelle quinte de toux, la caporal lui lança un regard amusé.

« Vous regardez souvent les photos de vos connaissances avant de donner un assaut ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes en quelque sorte la mascotte de notre unité. Tout le monde connaît votre visage et tout le monde prie pour que votre sourire nous protège pendant les batailles. Je crois que le lieutenant tient beaucoup à vous... »

La caporal était un vrai moulin à parole et la rouquine s'installa sur un fauteuil, pendue à ses lèvres.

« Vous savez, c'est pas simple d'être sous les ordres d'Aizen. Nous, on l'a jamais vu, mais dès qu'il donne ses ordres, le lieutenant, il râle et le maudit de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaît. Jamais vu quelqu'un détester autant son boss. Faut dire que le lieutenant, il est un peu beaucoup dans le brouillard. Il a pas beaucoup de directives et quand y en a, elles sont contradictoires. Souvent, on se débrouille, mais la dernière fois... »

Elle éclata en sanglots, la rouquine posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Il fallait que la pression sorte.

« Que s'est-il passé, la dernière fois ?

Aizen nous a ordonné d'avancer, mais devant, c'était l'ennemi. Supériorité numérique évidente. Le lieutenant nous avait expliqué que notre seule solution aurait été de reculer, mais un ordre était un ordre. C'est ce qu'on nous apprend à l'école, vous savez. Alors, on s'est tous mis en rond, le lieutenant nous a dit qu'on était de bons soldats, intelligents et bien formés. Que beaucoup ne survivraient pas, beaucoup seraient blessés et il a sorti sa photo. Il nous l'a montrée et il a dit que si, par hasard, un d'entre nous voyait cette femme avec un énorme ventre, il fallait qu'on lui transmette un message. Il fallait qu'on vous demande pardon de sa part. »

Orihime l'incita à continuer d'un regard.

« Et puis, il a donné l'assaut. C'était un vrai carnage. Y avait des balles qui sifflaient de partout et en face, ils avaient des tanks en plus. J'ai fait quinze mètres dans la boue et je suis tombée, le lieutenant m'a protégée de deux balles et m'a dit de rester couchée jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Je vous jure que j'ai voulu continuer, mais il m'a fait un grand sourire triste et m'a rappelé le message. Il voulait être sûr que vous l'auriez. Alors, je suis restée là et j'ai attendu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. »

Elle renifla et termina avec un petit rire triste.

« A cause de lui, je suis malade comme un chien. »

Orihime sécha ses joues et sourit.

« Merci pour le message.

- C'était sa volonté, rien de plus.

- Il est vivant. Dans le coma et très amoché, mais vivant.

- Oh mon Dieu, merci-merci-merci-merci ! »

La caporal se jeta au cou de la future maman et failli l'étouffer.

« Bon, sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Votre état de santé est trop mauvais pour vous réintégrez à votre division. Vous repartez cette semaine. »

La caporal eu un signe de soulagement comme tous ceux qui apprenaient la bonne nouvelle.

« Vous pourrez lui dire bonjour et merci ?

- Bien sûr. Dès qu'il sera réveillé. »

Orihime sortit de la chambre. Elle se précipita aux toilettes et laissa ses larmes couler. Des larmes heureuses pour une fois. Il pensait à elle. Il ne l'avait pas oublié comme il s'évertuait à le dire. Tout d'un coup, son étreinte, le jour de la visite médicale, prit tout un sens. Orihime sourit. Son cœur s'emballa et le bébé donna un vigoureux coup de pied.

La rouquine posa sa main sur le ventre et renifla en rigolant.

« Non, je ne m'emballe pas, mais avoues que c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle ! »

* * *

><p><em>Voili, voilou !<em>

_Alors : _

_Alex, Mouton et Plantie ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la création de l'esprit tordu de Chaussange. Si vous aimez les délires sans fins, allez lire sa fic : Il faut buter les patates_

_Le soldat avec l'entorse, et bien, disons que ceux qui ont regardé le défilé du 14 juillet savent de quoi je parle. _

_Le prochain chapitre sera encore fort en émotion, puisque notre cher Grimminou se décide enfin à rouvrir ses jolies mirettes. Je ne vous donne pas de date, mais ce sera sûrement _soon_. _

_Ciao, ciao, ciao ! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE ME TUER !_**  
><strong>

_Grimm : Vrai ?_

_De quoi tu te plains, toi ? C'est toi, le héros de cette histoire !_

_Grimm : Pas faux..._

_Bref. Ce chapitre est prêt depuis des lustres (pas comme le prochain) et j'ai complètement oublié de le poster..._

_Donc, allez-y, jetez vos pierres ! _

_En même temps, Chaussange me rappelle toujours à l'ordre pour l'autre fic (La Belle et l'Espada), mais pas pour celle-là :P_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews :)_

_Chaussange : J'ai eu beaaaaaaucoup de mal à comprendre ta review xD Mais après, j'ai vu l'heure et j'ai compris ^^ J'te pardonne, va ;)_

_Aerise01 : De rien et merci pour ta review :D Le p'tit Grimm est de retour, mwahahahaha ! _

_QueenBlade : Y a qu'à demander ! ;) Merci pour ta review !_

_BONNE LECTUUURE !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

_« Grimmjow »_

Le bleuté entendait vaguement une voix lointaine qui l'appelait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton et que ses membres pesaient une tonne. Il remua doucement les doigts et sentit le coton du matelas. Quelqu'un lui prit la main et la serra. Des doigts très fins et froids. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'Ulquiorra foutait là ? Il était mort, lui aussi ? Et Orihime ? Et si l'hôpital avait été bombardé ? Il frissonna à cette idée.

« Grimmjow, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

_Bien sûr que je t'entends, idiot. _Pensa le lieutenant.

« Serre ma main, si tu m'entends. »

Ulquiorra sentit une faible pression dans sa paume. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

« Ouvre les yeux, Grimm'. »

_T'es drôle ! Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire depuis avant ?_

Grimmjow serra un peu plus la main de son ami et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Dieu que c'était dur. Sa vision était brouillée comme s'il avait dormi plusieurs jours. La lumière agressa ses yeux endoloris, mais il parvint à distinguer une forme blanche tournée vers lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois et le visage d'Ulquiorra apparut.

« Bienvenue chez les vivants, vieux. »

Le bleuté voulu répondre, mais le brun lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tu as un tuyau dans la gorge qui t'aide à respirer. »

Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il était branché à plusieurs machines qui émettait des bruits aigus. Il vit aussi le tuyau qui partait dans sa bouche et qui le faisait respirer à une allure posée et régulière.

« Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, mais Hime a bien géré. Tu lui dois la vie, tu sais. Elle a passé les derniers jours à te veiller pour être sûre que tu te remettais bien de l'opération. Elle devrait pas tarder, c'est ton médecin.»

Ulquiorra se tut en voyant les orbes azur s'humidifier à grande vitesse. Il reprit la main de son meilleur ami qui la comprima pour évacuer son émotion. Ulquiorra le savait, la reconstruction allait être dure.

« Sinon, le soldat que tu as ramené sur ton dos. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il est repartit dans un hôpital proche de chez lui, hier. Il va garder quelques séquelles, mais il pourra encore utiliser tous ses membres. »

Le bleuté leva le poing, victorieux. Il n'était pas couché là, faible et dépendant des autres, pour rien. Une réflexion lui frappa l'esprit. Il n'était pas _mort_. Il était bel et bien _vivant_. Il ferma les yeux, les scènes de la bataille revenaient. Le sang, le sifflements des balles et des obus, les cris, la douleur, les soldats qui tombaient devant, à droite, à gauche, derrière, partout...

Il avait cru que ce serait sa dernière bataille, il avait vu la mort, l'avait croisée, l'avait sentie qui rôdait autour de lui. Il avait cru qu'il allait une bonne fois pour toute quitter cette Terre où tout le monde mourrait. De toute façon, pourquoi devait-il rester ? Pour qui ? Sa mère, ses frères et ses amis étaient morts. Certes, il restait son père, Ulquiorra et Nell, mais il y avait aussi Orihime qui le haïssait et à quoi bon vivre, si le seul être qui avait de l'importance ne pouvait plus le voir... Sans parler de ce bébé. L'enfant d'un disparu qu'il ne pourrait jamais regarder sans penser à Ichigo.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas arrêté de se battre. Inconsciemment, pour rester vivant. Parce qu'au fond de son cœur et de toute son âme, il voulait qu'Orihime sache. Maintenant qu'il avait battu la mort, cela s'imposait comme une évidence. Même si elle le détestait, même si elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Soudain, les paroles d'Ulquiorra lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« [...]Hime a bien géré. Tu lui dois la vie, tu sais. Elle a passé les derniers jours à te veiller pour être sûre que tu te remettais bien de l'opération. [...]c'est ton médecin. »_

_Elle_ lui avait sauvé la vie ? _Elle_ était restée à ses côtés ? _Elle_ s'occupait de lui ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit encore un peu embrumé. Il savait qu'elle était à l'hôpital, mais il pensait que les haut-placés étaient moins idiots et qu'ils l'avaient déjà rapatriée, vu son état. Alors pourquoi était-elle encore ici ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle soigné ? Pourquoi elle ne le rejetait pas après tout ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de lui ?

« Hé, Grimm'. »

Le lieutenant rouvrit les yeux. Ulquiorra fut surpris par la détresse, la panique et la souffrance qui y étaient peintes.

« Ne te tortures pas l'esprit. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que le temps soignent les blessures. »

Grimmjow essaya de lui donner une tape amicale, mais sa main roula lamentablement sur le matelas. Il n'avait déjà plus de force.

Oui, il se souvenait de cette phrase. Il l'avait dit huit ans auparavant devant Ichigo et Ulquiorra, quand il s'était confié.

Le bleuté était perdu dans ses souvenirs quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Orihime. Ulquiorra se leva en pressant une dernière fois la main de son ami qui l'implorait silencieusement de rester.

« Il s'est réveillé, il y a environ une demie-heure. Il est stable.

- Okay, merci. Va dormir, sinon tes cernes vont toucher le sol.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de tes cernes ? » Sourit son frère.

Il sortit de la chambre avec un clin d'œil à l'alité qui leva les yeux au ciel. Grimmjow allait le tuer, le trucider, le massacrer. Voir pire. Le lapider en place publique avec des figues molles jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Son regard se porta sur la rouquine. Sa blouse blanche était ouverte sur un ventre bien rond. Elle avait l'air fatigué, mais son regard qui inspectait le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains, était toujours aussi beau. Des yeux gris irisés aux nuances bleues et violettes qu'il avait vu rire et pleurer.

Elle reposa le dossier et posa sa main sur celle du malade.

« Salut Grimm' » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Ne me parle pas. Ne m'approche pas. Je ne mérite rien qui vient de toi._

Mais il croisa son regard par inadvertance. Il n'y vit que tendresse et pardon. Alors il serra sa main en retour.

_Salut Hime._

Elle dégagea une mèche bleue du front soucieux avec un geste doux. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, pourtant pour une fois, il serait obligé de l'écouter sans broncher. Il ne pourrait pas la blesser avec des mots qu'il ne pensait pas. Alors, de quoi avait-elle peur ?

« Vu tes résultats, tu vas devoir garder la respiration artificielle pendant quelques temps, alors on va établir un code, okay ? Tu clignes une fois pour dire oui et deux fois pour dire non. Ça te va ?

Il cligna une fois, docile et confiant. Il savait qu'elle était un bon médecin, peut-être un des meilleurs dans cet établissement.

Elle commença les soins, palpant les membres, examinant les plaies, refaisant les pansements tout en guettant les réactions de Grimmjow.

« Est-ce tu as mal ? »

_Non._

« Si jamais la douleur se réveille, je te mets une commande avec un bouton, quand tu appuies dessus, la machine t'administre une dose de morphine. Il n'y a aucun risque de surdose, donc n'hésite pas à appuyer. »

_Okay. _

Orihime posa sa main sur son ventre. Le bébé était vraiment très agité. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, après avoir enlevé sa blouse.

« J'ai croisé ton caporal. Une femme charmante, bavarde, mais charmante. »

_Ça, tu peux le dire._

« Elle m'a bien transmis ton message. »

Jamais, Grimmjow n'avait voulu aussi fort être dans un trou de souris. Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise à son tour.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ta visite médicale. J'ai envie de te pardonner. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques. »

Elle prit sa main et la posa contre sa joue, la voix vacillante. Grimmjow caressa doucement sa peau, il comprenait parfaitement. Ce geste sembla la réconforter.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre. Tout. Plus de secrets, d'accord ? »

_Oui._

Le lieutenant fixa le ventre rond de la rouquine qui comprit le message.

« Tu t'y feras, t'inquiète pas. Quand j'ai dit à Ulqui' que j'étais enceinte, il m'a demandé si j'avais pensé à l'avortement, alors... »

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris.

« Prends le temps qu'il faudra. On est pas pressé. Je ne dois accoucher que dans deux mois. »

Elle se leva, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je te laisse te reposer. »

Elle s'approcha doucement, se fit un chemin à travers les tuyaux et embrassa le bout de joue où il n'y avait pas de pansements. Elle sortit rapidement et la porte se referma dans un bruit étouffé.

Alors, Grimmjow laissa quelques larmes couler.

De joie, d'allégresse, de soulagement, mais d'appréhension aussi.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime marchait d'un pas léger vers la chambre de Grimmjow. Une semaine était passée depuis son réveil. Ils avaient réussi à créer une sorte de langage silencieux et une complicité était née. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ou presque.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait retirer le tube de la gorge du lieutenant, mais elle devait aussi lui annoncer que son supérieur avait pris sa décision. Un hélicoptère venait la chercher ce soir, la situation était devenue trop dangereuse pour une femme enceinte, sans parler des multiples maladies contagieuses qui se développaient dans l'établissement à cause du mauvais temps.

Elle entra, le cœur lourd, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Coucou ! »

Elle s'attendait à entendre le claquement de doigts qui lui répondait quand elle arrivait, mais aujourd'hui, rien. Pas même le moindre mouvement.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

« Grimmjow, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

_Non _

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Deux clignements des yeux. Orihime posa sa main sur le front du lieutenant. Il était brûlant. Ses yeux étaient voilés et il transpirait à grosses gouttes en frissonnant.

La rouquine examina les machines. Si hier la respiration artificielle semblait n'avoir plus aucun effet, aujourd'hui elle était nécessaire.

« Merde ! » lâcha la future maman.

Grimmjow lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle lui expliqua le plus calmement possible qu'il avait attrapé la grippe. Sûrement un infirmier qui avait oublié de se décontaminer entre deux patients. Elle fulminait, il l'avait bien remarqué pendant qu'elle lui administrait de nouveaux médicaments.

« Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! » grommela-t-elle.

Elle partit en laissant un Grimmjow aussi narquois qu'il pouvait l'être. Il eu une pensée pour ceux qui allaient croiser la rousse.

_Une Orihime énervée, c'est dangereux, mais une Orihime énervée ET bourrée d'hormones, c'est pire._

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ulquiorra vit sa sœur. De loin. De très loin. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais tenant à sa vie, il fit demi-tour et cacha son visage avec le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains. Il lui poserait des questions, après. Peut-être. Quand elle aurait commis un ou deux meurtres pour se calmer.

Elle passa à côté de lui, tout en grognant, ce qui lui donnait un air de famille avec un certain bleuté.

« Je vais les tuer. Bande d'incompétents surpayés. Ulquiorra, je t'ai vu, pas besoin d'imiter un pot de fleurs qu'on a jeté aux ordures. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur apprend à l'école ? Avant, c'était pas comme ça. Eihjvsdnfmgbseior ! »

Orihime ouvrit la porte de son supérieur avec fracas et la referma avec autant de force et de bruit. Elle frappa le bureau du docteur Barragan avec violence. Celui-ci releva doucement les yeux vers elle.

« Docteur Inoue.

- Mon patient est malade, parce que les infirmiers sont incapables de se laver les mains !

- Votre patient était déjà malade, docteur.

- Oui, mais j'avais prévu de lui enlever l'appareil respiratoire ! Maintenant, il a la grippe. »

Barragan sembla surpris.

« Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Absolument. Il doit être rapatrié d'urgence, avant que son système immunitaire soit attaqué par d'autres virus.

- Je comprends parfaitement, mais vous comprenez aussi que je ne suis pas en mesure de commander un hélicoptère pour un seul patient qui, d'ailleurs, a son billet retour pour la fin de la semaine.

- Il ne passera pas la semaine, s'il n'est pas envoyé loin des virus contagieux !

- Je ne peux pas commander un vol juste pour le lieutenant Jaggerjack. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Orihime se mordit les joues. Elle rêvait ou ce vieux schnock la faisait tourner en bourrique.

« Vous ne pouvez pas réserver un hélicoptère pour un patient qui risque de mourir, mais vous le pouvez pour une femme enceinte ? Mais dîtes-moi que c'est une blague !

- Ne vous éner-

- Que je reste calme ?! Faut arrêter de me prendre pour une poire !

- Asseyez-vous et respirez. Nous allons trouver une solution. »

Orihime s'assit. Elle se retenait d'afficher un sourire victorieux, car oui, elle avait bel et bien gagné face au calme désarmant du vieux médecin.

« Essayez de vous mettre à ma place. Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

- Il est encore possible d'appeler pour demander un hélico médical. Je suis la seule à être rapatriée aujourd'hui. »

Barragan soupira.

« C'est un traitement de faveur que vous me demandez.

- C'est un juste retour des choses après tout ce que j'ai fait ici. »

Le vieux docteur se passa une main sur le visage et prit le combiné. Un petit moment passa.

« Oui, un hélicoptère médicalisé. Blessé grave. Lieutenant Jaggerjack. Il a beaucoup servi la patrie. Avec son médecin. Non... Merci. Je vous revaudrai ça. Au revoir, général. »

Il raccrocha.

« Vous avez de la chance que le général Yamamoto vous apprécie, vous et votre lieutenant.

- Et vous, vous avez de la chance que j'ai cet hélico, sinon les autorités sanitaires auraient été prévenues. »

Barragan déglutit. Il savait qu'un bon nombre du personnel avait des lacunes et ne respectaient pas toujours les règles d'hygiène primordiales, mais on était en guerre, alors il fermait les yeux. L'armée avait du mal à trouver des volontaires pour gonfler les rangs des hôpitaux, mais cela n'excusait pas le comportement des médecins.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qu'avait été sa chambre pendant trois mois. Ses bagages étaient faits et elle n'attendait que son frère pour les emmener sur la piste d'atterrissage, sur le toit.

Le brun arriva.

« Prête ?

- Plus que jamais. Comment va Grimm' ?

- La fièvre ne baisse pas, mais il est conscient.

- Tout le monde est prêt ?

- L'hélico est en train de se poser.

- Je vais rejoindre Grimm', alors.

- Je m'occupe de tes affaires.

- Merci. »

Ulquiorra prit sa sœur dans les bras. Le retour ne serait pas simple, mais elle y arriverait. Et puis, des bruits circulaient. La guerre touchait à sa fin, les États ennemis s'essoufflaient.

**-o-o-o-o-**

« Mais c'est ma pote de bar ! S'éleva une voix derrière Orihime.

- Gin !

- Comment tu vas, ma belle ?

- Et bien, très bien. » S'esclaffa la rousse.

Gin et elle se connaissaient depuis qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital militaire près de chez elle. Il était pilote d'hélico, enfin, sa petite amie, Rangiku conduisait, lui s'occupait des patients à l'arrière. Gin avait réussi à allier son amour pour le vol en hélico et celui pour la guerre envers les bactéries.

L'albinos au sourire si caractéristique entrouvrit ses yeux pâles en découvrant le bidon de son amie.

« Petite cachottière ! »

Ils échangèrent les nouvelles de leurs quotidiens pendant quelques minutes, le temps de charger le matériel médical et les bagages. Ran lui fit un immense sourire, elles discuteraient pendant le vol, mais pour le moment la pilote effectuait des réglages nécessaires.

« Bon, allons chercher ce cher Grimminou. »

Gin et Grimmjow avaient sympathisé pendant les années de la fac, mais s'étaient perdus de vue. Gin avait rencontré Orihime à l'hôpital, durant une opération qui avait nécessité l'intervention de l'hélico. La rouquine avait réceptionné le patient à l'arrivée et ils avaient gardé contact, se retrouvant dans des bars quand Gin et Ran étaient dans le coin. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était à l'enterrement d'Ichigo et des autres...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Grimmjow regarda ses médecins, amusé. Gin et Orihime étaient vêtus d'une _magnifique_ tenue orange fluo. Enfin, il pouvait bien rire, lui aussi était emmailloté dans une espèce de coque gonflable qui l'empêchait de bouger.

_Comme si j'allais me lever et partir._ Pensa le lieutenant avec ironie.

Orihime était à sa tête et remplaçait la machine qui le faisait respirer. Gin se frotta les mains, impatient.

« Bon, je vous explique. Je serai à l'arrière avec Grimmjow. Orihime, tu seras devant avec Ran. Grimm', on va te donner un sédatif, okay ? Tu vas être dans les vapes, voir endormi, comme ça, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Orihime, tu continues à le faire respirer jusqu'à ce qu'on le branche à l'appareil de l'hélico et après tu rejoins Ran qui t'attachera. Bon, je vais chercher l'organe et j'arrive. D'accord ? »

La rouquine hocha la tête et le lieutenant cligna des yeux. Finalement, un cœur à transplanter s'était invité au vol. Comme quoi, l'hélicoptère médicalisé tombait à point nommé. Orihime monta dans l'ascenseur avec deux infirmières. Pendant que l'engin montait vers le toit, on administra le médicament à Grimmjow qui commença à s'assoupir. La petite rousse caressa la joue du chaton avec son pouce, tout en appuyant sur le ballon.

Sur le toit, l'hélicoptère était prêt à décoller. Les deux infirmières montèrent le brancard et branchèrent la machine au tube respiratoire pendant que Gin mettait le cœur à l'abri. Orihime monta à l'avant et se laissa attacher par la jolie rousse.

« En route ! » lança un Gin joyeux.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime regarda son patient, amusée. Le sédatif avait bien fait son boulot et Grimmjow avait bien du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le matelas, juste à côté de lui. Les blessures de son visage avaient bien cicatrisé et tous les pansements avaient disparu de cette zone.

« Hey. »

La fièvre était encore très haute, mais l'état de Grimmjow semblait s'améliorer.

« On s'est posé, il y a trois heures. Bon retour à la maison. »

Ainsi passèrent les jours, entre les soins et les visites d'Orihime qui était officiellement en congé maternité...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! <em>

_Je ne promets rien puisque j'ai beaucoup de travail (vive la préparation au bac et aux exam's -.-° )_

_Bref. _

_A la prochaine !_

_Une p'tite review ? C'est gratuit, ça prend deux minutes et ça encourage l'auteure ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_HELLOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_Bon, ça y est, la machine à imagination s'est remise en route !_

_Je sais, ça remonte à quelques mois, mais j'avais commencé le chapitre et après, PAF ! Plus rien, trou noir et page blanche._

_Pas bien, pas bien du tout... Alors, j'ai fait un gros break. Plus rien écrit et j'ai laissé mon imagination travailler comme elle voulait avec les personnages qu'elle voulait. Résultat, j'ai réussi à me remettre au boulot pour cette fic et ma plus vieille : « La Belle et l'Espada »._

_BREF._

_Hesymi : Merci, c'est gentil xD Dans ce chapitre, Grimminou va pouvoir avoir son mot à dire ;)_

_QueenBlade : Merci, donc on va voir si tes espérances se sont réalisées ^^_

_Cauliotteuh:Moi aussi, je t'aime :D_

_Chaussange : Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Grimminou ne frôle pas la mort avec un rhume dans ce chapitre ! Et je tombe de cheval, si je veux d'abord ! (d'ailleurs, j'ai dit bonjour à un poteau y a pas longtemps!) Et oui, tu vas avoir envie de me tuer à la fin...:P_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le docteur Unohana était un médecin expérimenté qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Il n'existait pas un patient qu'elle ne savait pas géré, pas un cas qu'elle n'avait jamais comprit. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était complètement épuisée et au bord de la crise de nerf. Aucun des médecins qu'elle avait sous ses ordres, ne voulaient prendre ce dossier, alors elle s'en était chargé. Seule, puisque même le personnel médical refusait de s'approcher de la chambre 589.

Hanatarô l'avait prévenue, ce lieutenant n'était pas comme les autres. Unohana avait haussé les épaules, il avait les cheveux bleus, et alors ? Cela ne voulait rien dire et, en plus, il était intubé. Donc, inoffensif. Jamais elle ne s'était autant trompée, jamais. Le lieutenant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, arrachait ses perfusions et faisait tourner ses médecins en bourrique. Il était épuisant depuis qu'il s'était rétabli de sa grippe. Tout cela en une semaine, seulement.

_Le champion toute catégorie_, pensa Unohana.

Elle attendait dans son bureau, découragée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sa sauveuse. Orihime regarda sa patronne, la tête entre les mains et de grosses cernes sous les yeux. La rouquine leva un sourcil surpris. Elle n'était en congé que depuis deux semaines et Unohana l'avait appelée la veille avec une voix d'outre-tombe pour lui demander de passer.

« Docteur ?

- Oh ! Orihime ! Dieu soit loué ! S'écria la femme aux tresses noires.

- Euuuh...

- Écoutez, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit et que ce n'est pas conseillé dans votre état, mais s'il vous plaît, reprenez le dossier Jaggerjack. »

Orihime eut un sourire amusé. Voilà donc pourquoi on l'avait rappelée, parce que Grimmjow était incapable de rester tranquille.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais quand vous êtes là, ce n'est plus le même patient.

- Okay, chef.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Je n'ai rien à faire chez moi, alors... »

La rouquine alla chercher sa blouse, question d'habitude et rejoignit la chambre de Grimmjow. Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Salut, salut ! »

Voir le pétillement de joie dans les yeux bleus lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Alors, on fait baver ses médecins ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la fiche de santé de son patient.

Elle s'approcha avec un grand sourire et se mit face à Grimmjow qui n'était pas rassuré.

« Bonne nouvelle. Je t'enlève ton tube. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

Orihime coupa la machine, tout en expliquant ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

« A trois, je commence à tirer et tu tousses, okay ? »

_Oui. _

« Un, deux et trois ! »

Elle tira doucement le tube pendant que Grimmjow avait l'impression d'étouffer. La future maman lui donna un verre d'eau pour apaiser la brûlure qu'il ressentait, avant de lui mettre un masque à oxygène, le temps qu'il retrouve ses repères. Il respira des grandes inspirations, les yeux fermés.

« Ça va ? »

Il se redressa, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la rouquine et descendit le masque qui le gênait.

« On va dire que j'ai déjà été en meilleure forme » croassa-t-il.

Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, soulagée et remit le masque à sa place sur la mine de son ami. Il la regardait, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Il laissa ses doigts voyager sur la peau douce du visage, enleva quelques mèches rebelles qui caressaient un front soucieux, parcourut les contours de lèvres tant désirées.

« Je suis désolé...»

Sa voix mourut, sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais Orihime sembla comprendre et ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux, sans rien dire. C'était un moment magique. Rien ne pouvait les déranger.

Sauf, peut-être...

« Allumez la télé ! » hurla Hanatarô en courant dans les couloirs.

Curieuse, la jeune femme alluma la télé et mit la chaîne des informations.

« Ceci est un flash spécial. Nous venons d'apprendre l'arrestation du commandant Aizen dans le cadre de l'enquête pour trahison. Suite à une dénonciation anonyme, le commandant a été mis en examen pour avoir envoyé plusieurs militaires dans des pièges ennemis où ils avaient trouvés la mort. Le piège, un des plus sanglants, avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt où seul un lieutenant avait survécu. L'armée nous fait savoir qu'elle recherche d'autres témoignages pour conclure son enquête. Dans le reste de l'actualité... »

Orihime éteignit l'écran et se retourna vers Grimmjow.

« Tu te rends compte ?

- …

- Grimm', faut que t'aille témoigner !

- Et qu'est-ce que je dirai ? Que j'ai failli mourir à cause de ce salopard ? Que ma famille est brisée, qu'un enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père ? Qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux et Orihime se pinça les lèvres.

« Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'es plus seul, Grimmjow. Tu ne l'as jamais été. »

Elle se leva et partit, laissant le lieutenant avec ses pensées.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le soleil et le vent doux accueillirent Orihime. Le printemps était bel et bien là pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Tout allait bien. Elle devait passer une dernière échographie, mais avant elle allait voir Grimmjow. Celui-ci pouvait à nouveau marcher seul, être autonome, sa guérison avait été rapide et efficace, comme d'habitude. Ce qui étonnait toujours Orihime.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et y découvrit un lit vide. Elle fronça les sourcils, où était-il ?

« Grimm' ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle commença à paniquer et alla voir Rukia.

« Où est le lieutenant Jaggerjack ?

- Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié de vous dire ! Il est parti faire un tour.

- Tout seul ?

- Oui.

- Merci, Rukia. »

Orihime repartit vers la sortie. Elle balaya le parc du regard et son bébé mit un coup de pied, comme pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle marcha d'un pas aussi rapide qu'elle le pouvait vers le cimetière et aperçut enfin Grimmjow, assis sur un banc en face des croix de ses frères. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du bleuté en s'asseyant.

« Salut, Hime. »

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, l'esprit tourné vers les disparus.

« Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai...

- Grimmjow... »

Il secoua la tête pour garder l'esprit clair. Il voulait le faire, il avait bien trop attendu.

« J'ai été comme dans un tourbillon de désespoir. Tout était noir, d'un coup, je n'avais plus d'avenir, plus de perspectives, juste un cauchemar. Celui de te perdre. Mon père m'a fait hospitalisé et j'ai été diagnostiqué dépressif. J'ai eu droit à des antidépresseurs qui me brouillaient les idées. Mais la douleur était toujours là, le noir aussi. Et j'avais peur que je te fasse du mal, que tu essaies de m'aider, alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Les médocs me donnaient des humeurs instables, des envies de tout envoyer valser. De destruction. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu sans rien te dire, pour éviter que tu souffres.

- C'est raté.

- Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était trop tard. »

Il soupira.

« Je vous demande pardon, à tous. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. J'aimerai tellement racheter mes fautes... »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Orihime les essuya avec un sourire très doux. Grimmjow baissa les yeux sur le ventre de la rouquine. Il s'en voulait tellement vis-à-vis de cet enfant qui était déjà orphelin de père, avant même de venir au monde. Il se sentait tellement coupable.

Coupable de ne pas avoir put protéger son petit frère.

Orihime le prit dans ses bras et il la serra fort.

« J'accepte. Tout. Le témoignage et l'emménagement chez toi. J'accepte. »

Orihime fut surprise. Hier encore, Ulquiorra et la psychologue qui suivait le lieutenant depuis le décès d'Ichigo, tentaient vainement de lui expliquer que ce déménagement serait bénéfique pour lui, puisqu'il pourrait sortir plus tôt de l'hôpital et être entouré des personnes qui l'aimaient.

« Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais une nouvelle chance pour nous.

- Même avec le bébé ? Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise.

- En douceur, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Elle plongea son regard dans les iris bleues. Certes, la douleur n'avait pas disparue, mais on pouvait y voir une forme de sérénité, d'acceptation...

Grimmjow s'approcha un peu plus et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis des années, faisant renaître des sensations oubliées, mais tant chéries.

Ils restèrent un long moment sur ce banc, se redécouvrant l'un l'autre...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Bon, en espérant que ce soit la bonne, cette fois ! »

Byakuya brancha l'appareil et mit du gel sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle serra les poings avec un sourire, son bébé adorait jouer à cache-cache et elle ne connaissait toujours pas son sexe. Cette dernière échographie avant l'accouchement était son dernier espoir. Assis sur une chaise un peu en retrait, Grimmjow attendait. Orihime tourna la tête vers lui.

« T'es timide ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout ! »

Il s'approcha et prit la main tendue. Il savait bien que la future maman stressait. Byakuya réprima un sourire et commença l'examen. Grimmjow et Orihime scrutèrent l'écran, captivés et curieux.

« Et bien, crevette, tu joues pas aujourd'hui ?

- Alors, alors, alors, alors ?! »

Orihime était au comble de l'excitation et Byakuya avait bien du mal à rester calme, comme Grimmjow qui s'était pris au jeu.

« C'est un garçon. »

La rouquine lâcha un petit cri.

« Je le savais ! »

Ils partirent tous les trois dans un fou rire incontrôlables, ce qui ne plut pas au petit bonhomme. Il le fit violemment savoir en lançant son talon dans le ventre et forma une petite bosse qui fit sursauter Grimmjow.

« T'inquiètes pas ! Il est un peu à l'étroit, c'est tout. »

Le bleuté se gratta la tête, consterné, mais Orihime resserra un peu plus sa main. Il prit une longue bouffée d'air, sa vie prenait un virage inattendu. Vraiment très inattendu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Grimmjow s'appuya sur ses béquilles, pendant qu'Orihime ouvrait la porte d'entrée et qu'Ulquiorra sortait les affaires de la voiture.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je porte un truc ?

- Grimm', tu es convalescent. Tu connais ce mot ou t'as besoin d'un dico ? »

La belle partit dans un fou rire en entendant la réplique de son frère. Ils entrèrent et le brun alla mettre les sacs dans la chambre d'amis, pendant qu'Orihime faisait une rapide visite avec le nouvel habitant. Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter, tous les trois. Le regard bleu se perdait sur les portraits sur les murs, des photos d'amis, de la famille. Il en vit une et des souvenirs se jetèrent à sa mémoire.

**Flash-back**

« Allez, Hime ! Me dis pas que t'es devenue timide !

- Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller à cette soirée avec toi, c'est tout ! »

Ulquiorra éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de sa petite sœur. Elle venait d'avoir 16 ans et d'entrer au lycée, lui avait déjà 18 et voulait qu'Orihime sorte un peu de sa coquille.

« Rooh, mais tu les connais de toute façon !

- Ouais, tu parles ! »

La rouquine se renfrogna, elle n'était plus aussi à l'aise avec les garçons qu'elle ne l'était autrefois. Il faut dire que dans sa classe, ils n'étaient pas forcément très matures... Soudain, une voix grave les appela de loin, la jeune fille baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière une barrière rousse. Le jeune homme s'approcha et lança un joyeux :

« Salut, Ulqui ! Tu nous ramène de la chair fraîche ?

- Grimmjow, c'est ma sœur...

- Oh, déso- »

Il n'avait jamais terminé sa phrase, il n'avait jamais pu, elle avait relevé la tête et leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Il était bouche bée devant tant de douceur et elle se sentait vaciller sous l'ardeur bleue. Grimmjow s'était repris et lui avait fait la bise, ne laissant rien transparaître. Finalement, le reste de la bande était arrivée et la soirée avait battu son plein, terminant par une photo souvenir. Grimmjow s'était faufilé jusqu'à la petite rouquine qu'il n'avait pas lâché des yeux et il posa sa main sur sa hanche en affichant un magnifique sourire, Orihime rougit instantanément, elle esquissa un petit sourire rêveur. Le flash crépita.

**Fin du flash-back**

« Et dire que j'ai encore attendu un an, je devais être maso... »

Grimmjow était seul dans la chambre d'ami, Ulquiorra était parti et ils avaient fini de manger. Il eu envie de se frapper intérieurement, il n'avait pas réussi à engager la discussion, pourtant il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Elle semblait avoir comprit et il entendait le bruit de la douche dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'avait pas envie de reproduire ses erreurs passées. Il ne voulait pas attendre aussi longtemps que dans sa jeunesse. Il avait 27 ans, l'âge d'être courageux et mature. Surtout, il avait vécu des situations bien pires ! La guerre était finie, l'armistice signée. Alors, de quoi avait-il peur ? Le souvenir de l'échographie ramena son sentiment de culpabilité. Celui-ci s'était un peu estompé avec les doux regards gris, mais il était toujours là. Insurmontable. Décourageant. Il poussa un long soupir, dans la salle de bain, la douche s'était arrêtée. Le bleuté enleva son T-shirt et regarda dans un miroir, la grande cicatrice qui s'étirait de la nuque au bas de l'omoplate. Rouge, elle tirait et gênait. Il grogna, car il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, malgré ses contorsions.

« Besoin d'aide ?

- Hein ? »

Orihime, en jogging et T-shirt remonté sur son ventre luisant d'huile hydratante, sourit et s'empara de la crème cicatrisante. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Grimmjow la rejoignit. Elle étala la crème et massa doucement le dos durement éprouvé. Le bleuté ferma les yeux de bien-être. Le massage aurait pu durer des heures, mais Orihime sentit la fatigue engourdir ses membres. Elle passa ses mains sur les épaules, les laissa descendre le long des bras et embrassa doucement la nuque relâchée. Aucune réaction. Elle se leva, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte.

« Attends ! » murmura Grimmjow.

Il lui prit la main et la retourna. Elle se retrouva collée à lui, il enleva les mèches rousses du visage d'ange et caressa la bouche désirée de ses lèvres. Orihime se sentit dévorée par un feu et essaya de précipiter le baiser. Grimmjow recula la tête avec un grand sourire et elle comprit qu'elle devait prendre son mal en patience, il était le maître du jeu. Il s'approcha à nouveau et embrassa doucement et à plusieurs reprises les lèvres qui l'attendaient. Enfin il se décida à sceller définitivement leurs bouches et Orihime croisa ses bras derrière la nuque de Grimmjow. Il laissa ses mains se balader dans le dos et sur les hanches de la rouquine. Et puis, tout en délicatesse, il l'emmena vers le lit. Elle atterrit sur le dos avec un grognement et il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, tout en récupérant les lippes qu'il avait laissé s'échapper. Puis, il suivit la ligne de la mâchoire et enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou. Orihime soupira, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi femme, aussi aimée. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois à l'époque, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il serait aussi doux. Alors que Grimmjow descendait vers la poitrine offerte, la rouquine étouffa un grognement et se redressa sous le coup de la douleur.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta le bleuté.

- C'est rien, il pense qu'il est en boîte de nuit. »

Grimmjow baissa le nez et sembla reprendre conscience du ventre de la future mère. Il la regarda, de haut en bas, plusieurs fois. Elle était magnifique. Ses rondeurs lui donnaient un air angélique et maternel. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais elle recula, le souffle court.

« Pas ce soir...

- Je sais, mais j'ai le droit de rattraper quelques années de retard, non ? »

Elle pouffa et cala son front dans le cou du beau gosse. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais son fils avait maintenant engagé un combat de box contre son ventre et ses petites pressions pour le faire arrêter ne servait à rien. Elle grimaça et Grimmjow le sentit, il prit une longue inspiration, se mit deux baffes intérieures et posa sa main chaude sur la peau tendue d'Orihime. Elle se décolla, surprise. Le bleuté, lui, découvrit une sensation inconnue, enivrante. Sous sa main, il sentit un contact se faire, une légère boule rouler avec délicatesse, comme une caresse. Il releva la tête, émerveillé et ému. Orihime posa sa main sur celle de son homme et de l'autre, elle accrocha la nuque du bleuté, l'approcha et ils scellèrent leurs lippes à nouveau. Puis, accablée par la fatigue, la jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureux qui resta un long moment à caresser et à contempler ce ventre qui lui faisait beaucoup moins peur et l'enfant qui se tenait enfin tranquille semblait lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il aurait besoin de lui dans le futur.

* * *

><p><em>TADAAAA ! <em>

_Bon, je sais, c'est moche de couper ici, mais si j'avais mis TOUT ce que je voulais mettre,_

_le chapitre aurait été trop long. Donc, normalement, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, mais il ne l'est pas ;) _

_Donc, voili voilou ! _

_Reviews ? (sachez que c'est ça qui me motive le plus ! Plus y en a, mieux c'est pour mon écriture ^^)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello hello, tout le monde ! _

_Oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai publié._

_Mais depuis le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu une vie très chargée ^^ J'ai eu mes 18 ans, passé mon permis (et réussi), fait mon bac blanc, mon bac (et réussi), révisé mes examens que je passe dans 4 jours, découvert l'univers Marvel, craqué pour Loki, fait la filmographie presque entièrement de Tom Hiddleston, regardé Sherlock, pleuré devant Cheval de Guerre, écouté le nouvel album de Thirty Seconds To Mars, tombé malade (bronchite, youhouu)..._

_Enfin, bref, je me suis pas ennuyée, de plus, madame l'inspiration (cette caractérielle) et moi avions rompu depuis quelques temps. Je n'avais pas écrit une ligne depuis des mois..._

_Mais me voilà de retour avec ce petit bijou. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre qui est, je crois, un peu plus long que les autres. J'ai aussi la mauvaise nouvelle de vous annoncer que c'est le** dernier chapitre** d'A Beautiful Lie (un épilogue est en cours d'écriture), voilà. Ici, je lève les mystères qui restent et les événements s'accélèrent pour Grimmjow et Orihime, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus._

_J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire qui est vraiment différente de ma première (qui va aussi toucher à sa fin : La Belle et l'Espada) et c'est quasiment certain, je referais du GrimmHime, parce qu'il y en a vraiment pas assez en français et que c'est un merveilleux couple, fascinant à mettre en scène. _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Queenblade** : Merci ! Oui, Aizen est le méchant de l'histoire, mais pourquoi ? A-haaa ! Il faut lire ce chapitre pour savoir :)_

_**Nana** : Merci merci ! :D Voici la suite et fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Grimmjow somnolait sous les effets de ses médicaments. Dans ses mains, la convocation pour le tribunal ne l'avait pas vraiment secoué, il s'était fait à l'idée d'affronter Aizen. Soudain, la sonnette retentit dans la maison, il ne bougea pas pour voir si Orihime accourait, mais elle n'apparut pas et le son strident sonna une seconde fois. Il ramassa ses béquilles, indispensables pour marcher sans souffrir, et claudiqua vers la porte.

Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un couple. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux incroyablement bleus, un visage chaleureux et timide qui révélait l'amour qu'il portait en lui. À ses côtés, une femme qui était la copie conforme d'Orihime avec quelques rides, des années en plus et une expression beaucoup moins avenante.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Où est ma fille ?

- Bonjour Madame Inoue, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vous vous souvenez ? Et votre fille dort, alors chut."

Elle le regarda, outrée. Oui, les parents de la rouquine se souvenaient très bien de ce mauvais garçon qui avait fait souffrir leur fille chérie et qui l'avait fait partir au front pour le retrouver. Et mais ils avaient l'air au courant de beaucoup d'autres choses. Soudain, Grimmjow se souvint qu'Ulquiorra avait été élevé par son père et sa belle-mère, même s'il avait gardé le nom de sa mère et qu'ils étaient restes très proches. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et aperçut des valises. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? Bastian Inoue vit le mal-être du blessé, accentué par les médicaments et la fatigue.

"Neela a eu peur en apprenant qu'Orihime vivait avec vous et elle a absolument voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien...

- Hime va très bien, elle se calque sur le rythme de son fils pour récupérer. Il dort, elle dort."

Neela, assise sur le canapé, haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Grimmjow s'exécuta, cette femme avait plus d'autorité qu'un général en colère. Il déglutit, très inquiet et prêt à recevoir la leçon de morale du siècle. La mère de la rouquine alla droit au but.

"Allez-vous reconnaitre l'enfant ou délaisser notre fille. Encore une fois.

- Euh...

- Neela ! Voyons !

- Quoi ? Je prends soin de ma fille, rien de plus !

- Je sais m'occuper de moi, merci Maman !"

Orihime se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, furieuse. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et s'assit aux côtés de son colocataire.

"Grimmjow reconnaitra le bébé, s'il le veut. Ce n'est pas son fils biologique, mais celui de son frère, je te rappelle.

- Mais...

- Laisse-nous le temps, Maman."

Grimmjow remercia la rouquine du regard et se détendit en ressentant le contact doux de son corps contre le sien. Bastian sourit en appuyant sur l'épaule de sa femme.

"Le passé est le passé, il faut savoir pardonner. Orihime l'a fait, alors tu peux le faire aussi. En tout cas, pour ma part, c'est fait. Bienvenue dans la famille, Grimmjow."

Le bleuté sourit, mais les médicaments le laissaient totalement sur le carreau. Orihime se tourna vers ses parents.

"Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On ne t'a pas vue depuis longtemps et Ulquiorra nous a dit qu'il restait des choses à faire dans la maison avant l'arrivée du bébé.

- Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel se trouve ton colocataire, je me dis qu'on a bien fait. Vous êtes de vraies larves !"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime réprima un bâillement et tenta de faire abstraction du tiraillement dans son dos. La semaine avait été épuisante, malgré la présence de ses parents. Ils étaient repartis la veille, en laissant une maison nettoyée du sol au plafond, rangée et prête à accueillir un bébé. Elle chassa ses pensées et s'obligea à se concentrer sur le discours de l'avocat qui plaidait la cause d'Aizen. Elle pinça les lèvres de frustration à la vue de cet être ignoble. L'avocat se rassit et le juge appela le témoin que tout le monde attendait, Grimmjow se leva et claudiqua vers la barre, laissant Orihime seule au premier rang. Il lança un regard glacé à son ex-supérieur. Son uniforme camouflait ses cicatrices, son visage froid cachait ses traumatismes, mais ses yeux, habituellement si électriques, étaient à présent un déferlement de lave et de haine. Il prêta serment et le juge lui demanda de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, le jour où ses compagnons avaient été tués. Sans oublier le moindre détail.

" Nous étions l'Elite, une unité de combats rapprochés et de renseignements militaires. Le commandant Aizen nous avait envoyé sur le terrain pour une mission assez banale : pirater une antenne relai en territoire ennemi. Cependant, les données ont été faussées et là ou devait se trouver l'antenne, il n'y avait rien. Nous avons arrêté notre véhicule et Shiro Kurosaki est sorti en éclaireur, il y a eu une déflagration et il s'est écroulé. Je suis sorti pour le protéger et mes compagnons aussi, à partir de ce moment, il y a eu un déversement de balles. Ils avaient la supériorité numérique et connaissaient l'endroit, c'est certain. Personne ne tire aussi bien la nuit dans l'inconnu. J'ai été touché à plusieurs reprises et, au moment où je croyais être proche de la fin, Ichigo Kurosaki a fait bouclier pour me sauver au péril de sa vie. Ses points vitaux ont été touchés, je me suis retourné pour demander de l'aide, mais ils étaient déjà tous morts. Les tireurs étaient partis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, puisque j'étais toujours vivant. Peut-être ont-ils pensé que je me viderai de mon sang comme mon frère qui mourrait dans mes bras. Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à la fin. J'ai ensuite réussi à appeler les secours qui sont venus m'évacuer avec les corps."

L'avocate de la partie civile se moucha, les yeux brillants, et secoua la main pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas de questions, le récit étant assez détaillé pour éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Orihime essuya quelques larmes, elle savait enfin ce qu'avaient été les derniers moments de ses amis. Elle se sentait en paix, comme libérée.

« Vous dîtes que c'était un piège, c'est cela ? demanda le juge.

- Je le pense, en tout cas. »

L'avocat d'Aizen se leva. Il toussota, visiblement défendre un être aussi abject le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Aizen était très puissant et il n'osait imaginer ce que deviendrait sa carrière d'avocat, s'il perdait ce procès. Il reposa le papier que son client lui avait tendu avec un sourire goguenard.

« C'est une accusation très grave.

- Je sais et je ne serai pas là, si c'était un accident.

- Je ne remets pas votre parole en question, vous savez. Je vous admire pour vous être battu sous nos drapeaux et pour nos enfants… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Alors voilà, où Aizen voulait aller. Il pinça les lèvres en le foudroyant du regard, mais l'accusé lui répondit avec un sourire haineux.

« En parlant d'enfants, j'ai appris que votre compagne était enceinte. Mes félicitations.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Maître ? demanda le juge, pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait.

- Si vous m'en parlez, c'est que vous savez très bien de quoi il en retourne. »

Orihime se retourna vers Ulquiorra, alors que l'assemblée laissait échapper des murmures curieux. La rouquine capta le regard de Grimmjow, elle hocha doucement de la tête devant la vigilance du bleuté. Il reprit la parole timidement, surprenant Aizen qui pensait l'avoir anéanti et l'avocat qui se retrouvait ainsi dans une situation assez inconfortable.

« Allez, terminez votre histoire. Racontez à l'assemblée ce que vous vouliez dire, ce que vous sous-entendez depuis avant. Essayez donc de montrer que je suis un homme sans cœur. Ou qu'Orihime est une fille facile, allez ! Faîtes donc ! »

Dans le public, des murmures outrés s'élevèrent. L'avocat blêmit et se retourna vers son client qui bouillait de rage. Le juge rétablit le calme et somma que le Maître termine ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce dernier toussota pour donner un effet de prestance et recommença à questionner Grimmjow qui attendait, sur ses gardes.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que cet enfant n'est pas le vôtre.

- C'est plus… compliqué.

- Ah oui, c'est aussi votre colocataire, votre médecin, votre belle-sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grimmjow grinça des dents, refoulant toute l'agressivité qui montait en lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à la rouquine qui se mordait les joues, au bord des larmes. Il vit aussi Ulquiorra au fond de la salle, prêt à rejoindre sa sœur.

« Je crois que vous n'avez rien compris. La première fois que j'ai vu cette femme, j'ai su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Et il y a eu des événements dans ma vie qui m'ont contraint à la confier à mon frère. Et il est mort en laissant un peu de lui sur ce monde, alors oui, je me sens un peu obligé de prendre soin d'eux, mais je le fais surtout parce que j'aime Orihime et que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. »

Le silence se fit plus dense, chacun retenait son souffle. Aizen se pinça les lèvres.

« Allez-vous reconnaître l'enfant ? tenta une dernière fois l'avocat.

- Si ma compagne me l'autorise. »

La salle se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Orihime qui rougit instantanément. Elle hocha la tête rapidement avec un grand sourire. L'avocat, ému, plongea son regard dans celui du témoin et Grimmjow su. Il abandonnait, tant pis pour sa carrière, il ne voulait pas défendre Aizen, ce traître qui répandait le malheur.

« J'en ai fini.

- Bien, M. Jaggerjack, merci. »

Grimmjow rejoignit silencieusement Orihime et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais heureuse. Elle releva le nez et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son héros. Il sourit et vit Aizen qui était assis, vouté et dégageant une haine froide. Il avait regardé la scène en comprenant qu'il avait perdu. Sa soif de puissance l'avait menée à la défaite, pourtant il avait tout fait pour faire disparaître l'Elite, cette unité maudite où les soldats étaient liés par une profonde amitié qui remettait constamment sa place de chef en question. Oui, ils avaient toujours été trop intelligents pour se faire avoir par de simples manipulations. Aizen avait dut utiliser ses contacts chez l'ennemi, montré une partie de ses pouvoirs pour manier les idiots d'en-face et il s'était mis à découvert pour éliminer ceux qui auraient pu être une menace pour la suite de ses plans : prendre la tête de l'armée et faire un coup d'Etat. Seulement, malgré ses précautions, il y en avait un qui avait survécut. Le pire. Celui qui le détestait depuis leur première rencontre, celui qui avait tout de suite cerné le caractère malfaisant du traître, mais qui se pliait docilement aux ordres. L'école militaire l'avait bien éduqué. Trop bien même, car son esprit stratégique était tout aussi bon, voire meilleur, que celui d'Aizen et il arrivait toujours à tourner les situations à son avantage. Même la charge suicidaire ne l'avait pas tué, Aizen avait hurlé de rage en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait été arrêté lorsqu'il se rendait à l'hôpital pour mettre enfin terme à la vie du dérangeant Grimmjow, mais un anonyme l'avait dénoncé.

Et il savait très qui l'avait fait. Le traître se retourna doucement vers Ulquiorra qui le toisait avec rancœur. Bien sûr que le médecin l'avait fait arrêter en découvrant une lettre que Grimmjow lui avait envoyé avant la dernière attaque. Il l'avait reçu, alors que le Lieutenant était entre la vie et la mort. Et Grimmjow, bon joueur avec l'homme qu'il haïssait, lui en avait aussi envoyé une copie, mais Aizen l'avait reçue trop tard pour pouvoir s'échapper. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à l'armée pour trouver des messages et des enregistrements où Aizen donnait des informations sur ses troupes et commandait à l'ennemi de pratiquer telle ou telle manœuvre. Ceux d'en-face étaient à sa botte, le prétendu chef lui léchait les pieds au moindre claquement de doigts, si la troupe de Grimmjow n'avait pas été dans ses pattes, il serait à la tête d'une puissante armée et non ici, trainé comme un vulgaire chien devant la justice, ces idiots qui ne reconnaissaient pas son génie. Aizen claqua sa langue, furieux, lorsque la Cour revint pour prononcer le verdict qui était unanime.

« Coupable »

Le mot claqua comme un coup de fouet. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et les ferma, adressant une prière muette à ses amis. _On a gagné. Vous êtes vengés, vos morts ne seront pas impunies. _Il entendit vaguement le juge prononcer la peine de prison à perpétuité. Il sentit confusément Orihime qui lui sautait dans les bras, en larmes. Il aperçut à peine Ulquiorra qui lui souriait et tenait une Nell en pleurs dans ses bras. Cependant son regard se fit plus clair et lucide lorsqu'il accrocha celui d'Aizen. Le bleuté, sans laisser voir aucune émotion, murmura dans sa direction :

« Je. Vous. Ai. Battu. »

Personne ne l'entendit, mais Aizen lu parfaitement sur ses lèvres et détourna le regard, avant de se faire embarquer par les militaires pour rejoindre une prison de très haute sécurité où il purgerait sa peine à l'écart des autres détenus. Son avocat s'approcha de Grimmjow et lui tendit la main que le bleuté serra.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai suivi que ses instructions. Il m'a menacé et je-

- Je sais, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Doucement, la salle se vidait dans la bonne humeur. Orihime se leva avec difficultés et attrapa la main de Grimmjow.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

La porte se ferma doucement sur les deux tourtereaux. Grimmjow eu à peine le temps d'enlever la veste de son uniforme qu'Orihime se jetait dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis elle se fit plus agressive, plus joueuse. Un large sourire éclaira le visage du bleuté quand elle l'emmena dans la chambre en le tirant par la fine cravate noire. Les couches de vêtements tombèrent une à une sur le sol, alors que la pièce se remplissait d'électricité et d'une fièvre confuse. Grimmjow posa délicatement Orihime sur le lit, avant que ses lèvres ne suivent les courbes généreuses de la jeune femme. Elle ne ressentait plus rien à part le feu qui grandissait en elle au fur et à mesure que le bleuté descendait vers des endroits sensibles. Elle soupira en glissant ses doigts fins dans la chevelure bleue. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de désir et de plaisir, il fallait bien avouer que Grimmjow était très doué aussi. Elle sentait son amour, violent et impatient, mais aussi tendre et chaleureux. Elle se redressa et le bleuté scella leurs lèvres à nouveau, il ne se lassait pas de sentir Orihime devenir peu à peu sienne. Elle se tourna sur le côté et il se glissa derrière elle, leurs doigts entrelacés se posèrent sur le ventre rebondi dans un geste amoureux et protecteur, pendant qu'ils ne devenaient plus qu'un.

Incendie qui ravage et dévore dans des cœurs inflammables, grenade dégoupillée jetée au milieu du lit, besoin d'oxygène, étoiles dans les yeux, sensations perdues et retrouvées, cheveux qui s'emmêlent, souffles synchronisés. C'est comme le vertige du funambule en équilibre sur un fil…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime se réveilla en sueur, à ses côtés, Grimmjow dormait profondément. Elle remit doucement quelques mèches bleues en place. La soirée avait été magique, elle sentait encore les baisers fiévreux sur sa peau. Enfin, en ce moment, elle sentait surtout une douleur aigue dans ses reins. Impossible de se rendormir, elle tendit la main pour attraper un T-shirt et un jogging et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Pendant que l'eau coulait sur sa peau, Orihime fût prise d'un vertige, accentué par une violente douleur dans le corps. Elle posa sa tête sur le carrelage froid de la douche. La tension dans son dos s'atténua, mais elle se sentait toujours nauséeuse. Elle se sécha, mais il y eu tout à coup le son d'un seau d'eau que l'on renverse sur le sol. Orihime regarda ses jambes trempées avant de sentir une terrible douleur lui vriller le ventre et le dos.

« Oh non…

- Hime, ça va ? »

Grimmjow, réveillé par le bruit, attendait sagement derrière la porte, inquiet. Sa question resta sans réponse, il entra, de plus en plus anxieux. Orihime, simplement vêtue d'un T-shirt, était assise sur un banc, tremblante. Elle essayait de garder son calme en respirant par le nez.

« Ça va ?

- J'ai perdu les eaux, appelle Byakuya. »

Malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait quand il marchait, le bleuté porta la rouquine dans la chambre. Elle était trempée de sueur, mais semblait gérer la situation. Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de l'obstétricien. Une voix endormie décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Orihime a perdu les eaux.

- Emmène-la à l'hôpital, je suis de garde. »

Orihime qui avait entendu, secoua la tête, paniquée.

« Je crois qu'on va pas avoir le temps.

- Okay. Je viens avec le matériel, mais je risque de ne pas pouvoir arriver avant longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde dehors, je viens de voir ça. »

Grimmjow ouvrit les volets et découvrit un paysage immaculé. Le printemps était là, mais la neige avait décidé de faire une dernière apparition avant de se retirer.

« Ecoutes, laisse la porte ouverte, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'arrive. En attendant, tu vas devoir aider Orihime du mieux que tu pourras faire.

- Comment ?

- Mets des vieux draps avec des serviettes en dessous, prépare des linges trempés dans de l'eau chaude, mets le chauffage à fond et surtout, laisse-la faire, elle va sentir ce qu'il faut faire et fais ce qu'elle te dit !

- Okay. »

Le médecin raccrocha et Grimmjow prépara ce qu'il fallait. Il entendait Orihime qui respirait de plus en plus fort, les contractions se resserraient, douloureuses. Il appliqua les linges chauds sur le ventre de sa belle et essuya le front trempé. La chaleur semblait la soulager, mais elle ne supportait plus d'être couchée, aucune position ne lui convenait. Les coussins ne la maintenaient pas assez pour qu'elle reste assise et couchée, elle avait l'impression que des poignards la transperçaient de toutes parts.

« Mets-toi, derrière moi » haleta-t-elle entre deux contractions.

Il s'exécuta, Orihime se cala contre son torse et la chaleur de sa peau la soulagea un peu, elle était bien. Ni trop couchée, ni trop assise et elle sentait Grimmjow qui la soutenait comme il pouvait. Et puis, il y eu comme un déclic, les contractions se firent plus violentes et la rouquine n'arrivait plus à supporter la douleur. Chaque spasme la faisait hurler.

« Grimm, fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! »

Le bleuté avait l'impression qu'elle souffrait depuis des heures, mais dehors, les premières lueurs de l'aube venaient à peine d'apparaître. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, justement. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter les cris, il ressentait trop vivement la douleur qu'elle vivait. Elle écrasa sa main une nouvelle fois, il enleva les mèches rousses du visage en sueur et soudain, ils entendirent la porte claquer et des pas qui s'approchaient.

« Hanatarô, prépare le matériel dans la salle de bains et attends-y.

- Bien. »

Byakuya entra dans la pièce et Grimmjow poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le médecin ausculta Orihime.

« Bon, le col est ouvert au maximum, le bébé est juste là. Tu as très bien travaillé, Orihime. Maintenant, il va falloir pousser.

- J'en peux plus, partez sans moi, les gars. »

Grimmjow sourit, si elle arrivait encore à faire des blagues, c'est qu'elle allait bien.

« On y va, d'accord ? »

Les deux parents hochèrent la tête. Sentant une contraction arriver, Orihime plaqua son menton sur son buste, bloqua sa respiration et poussa comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Grimmjow sentit ses phalanges se tordre, alors que la rouquine lâchait un gémissement. Il observa Byakuya qui avait mis un masque et observait attentivement l'avancée de la tête.

« Ne t'arrête surtout pas, la tête est en train de sortir. »

Il attrapa le haut du crâne pour faciliter le travail et tira doucement pendant qu'Orihime terminait de pousser, à bout de force.

« Maintenant, faut sortir les épaules. Tu changes rien, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et grimaça en sentant une nouvelle contraction. Mais quelque chose la gênait, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer.

« Grimmjow, vire de là ! » grogna-t-elle.

Le bleuté se dégagea et Byakuya lui fit signe de venir, il attrapa des gants, un masque et s'approcha. Les épaules du bébé étaient en train de sortir et le médecin lui céda sa place.

« Mais, euh… je…

- C'est simple, tu attrapes ça comme ça et tu laisses le bébé venir, je suis derrière, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Grimmjow obéit, totalement ébahi par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il faisait accoucher Orihime, il mettait, d'une certaine manière, au monde son fils. La rouquine poussa une dernière fois et le bébé sortit d'un coup et Grimmjow le posa sur le ventre d'Orihime pendant que Byakuya le frictionnait avec des serviettes. Il y eu un petit cri, comme un feulement de chat. La jeune femme éclata de rire et caressa doucement la joue de son fils. Grimmjow s'assit à ses côtés, en admiration devant ce petit être.

« Salut toi. Bienvenue chez nous. » murmura Orihime.

Byakuya les laissa un peu et commença à remplir les papiers administratifs.

« Comment s'appelle votre bout de chou ? »

Orihime se redressa un peu, mais ne lâcha pas son fils du regard.

« Gabriel. »

Grimmjow sourit, évidemment. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé du nom du bébé, elle avait choisi depuis longtemps et lui, il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à s'insinuer dans leurs vies. Enfin, ça, c'était avant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Orihime. Lui dire qu'il était prêt à prendre toutes ses responsabilités, prêt à devenir le père qu'il manquait à cet enfant. Certes, il l'avait dit au tribunal qu'il adopterait le fils de son frère, mais il voulait lui redire, en privé.

« Gabriel, c'est un prénom français, non ?

- Oui, le nom d'un ange. »

Byakuya sourit en remplissant la case, mais il buta sur la suivante « nom ».

« Je mets Inoue ?

- Non. Jaggerjack. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Alors, elle avait compris ? Depuis quand savait-elle ?

« Tu es prévisible, Grimmjow. » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il sourit, elle le voulait dans sa vie, mais plus encore. Elle venait de lui montrer que Gabriel était peut-être l'enfant biologique d'Ichigo, mais il était en premier lieu, son fils à lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Byakuya fit les examens de Gabriel, tout allait bien. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette propre et le plaça dans les bras de son père.

« Vas chez Hanatarô pour qu'il fasse les soins pendant qu'on termine d'expulser le placenta d'Orihime. »

Grimmjow entra dans la salle de bain où l'infirmier l'attendait, tout sourire. Il prit le bébé, le pesa, le mesura et le lava avant de le mettre dans sa barboteuse. Gabriel se laissait faire, les yeux fermés et le bleuté le berça en le maintenant doucement contre sa peau. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Byakuya vienne le chercher.

Orihime les attendait, elle avait mis un pyjama propre et les draps avaient été changés. Elle tenait dans ses mains un biberon, le premier de Gabriel. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il commença à téter. Le soleil se leva et éclaira la chambre de ses rayons timides. Les jeunes parents détaillèrent le petit être, il n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux, mais les rares qu'il possédait, étaient d'un roux vif comme ceux d'Ichigo. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières papillonnèrent un peu et il leva ses petites pupilles vers ses parents.

Deux yeux gris, piquetés d'ambre.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est fini. <em>

_J'ai adoré ces mois avec vous, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour tous mes retards T.T_

_N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review ! _

_On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Alors, voilà, je vous présente l'épilogue (qui est super court, mais je voulais pas faire un truc de 9 pages...)_

_**Chaussange** : Tu veux que je meurs ou quoi ? Loki, Sherlock ET Jared dans MON lit.. Aaarg ! *hémorragie nasale* Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais MERCIIII :D T_T_

_**QueenBlade** : Merci pour tes reviews *-* _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Grimmjow descendit du car militaire qui le ramenait du stage qu'il avait fait avec ses élèves pendant une semaine. Il hissa son lourd sac sur une épaule et se dirigea vers le bas de la rue. Il croisa un jeune homme qui le salua avec de grands signes.

« Grimmy !

- Salut Jared. »

Le bleuté sourit au surnom, l'adolescent l'appelait comme ça depuis des années. Il le détailla. Grand, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux bleus très clairs et la guitare toujours pas très loin, le garçon venait de fêter ses 17 ans et les filles se le disputaient avec hargne.

« Tu gardais les enfants ?

- Ouais, Hime vient de rentrer, ils t'attendent avec impatience.

- T'as un concert ? »

Jared fronça les sourcils, comment est-ce que son oncle avait deviné ça ?

« T'as le T-shirt de ton groupe et ta veste en cuir, alors qu'il fait une chaleur à crever, donc tu ne rentres pas chez toi et tu vas certainement passer une partie de la nuit dehors. »

Le sens de l'observation de Grimmjow faisait toujours beaucoup d'effets sur l'adolescent qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Grimmjow éclata de rire et reprit sa route.

Il ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la maison.

« Je suis rentré ! »

Immédiatement, il sentit des petites mains l'agripper et des hurlements de joie se firent entendre. Le bleuté prit ses enfants dans les bras, tout sourire. Il y avait Tom, neuf ans, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, et Simon, six ans, qui avait hérité des yeux de son père, mais de la chevelure flamboyante d'Orihime. Enfin, il prit Lydia dans ses bras. La petite fille de trois ans était la seule de la fratrie à ressembler entièrement à son père. Même physique voyeur, même caractère paradoxal. Orihime arriva, elle était toujours aussi belle malgré ses quatre grossesses. Il l'embrassa, pendant que les enfants repartaient jouer en riant.

« Où est Gabriel ?

- Dans sa chambre, il est puni. Il s'est bagarré au collège. Encore.

- Mon dieu ! Il a que 12 ans, ça sera quoi dans cinq ans ? Pourquoi cette fois ? »

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche, mais son portable sonna. Elle répondit et soupira.

« D'accord, j'arrive. »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'elle avait remplacé Unohana, sa femme passait beaucoup plus de temps à l'hôpital.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Carambolage sur l'autoroute, on est les plus proches. Les enfants ont mangé, y a encore des pâtes dans le frigo. »

Elle l'embrassa et avant de fermer la porte, elle laissa une dernière parole qui comprima le cœur de Grimmjow.

« Je crois que c'est le jour J. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Papa ! Bisous !

- Encore ? C'est le troisième, Lydia ! »

Grimmjow sourit devant la mine boudeuse de sa fille et posa un doux baiser sur son petit front.

« Bonne nuit, ma puce. »

Il ferma la porte, s'assura que les deux cadets avaient bien éteint leurs lumières et alla rejoindre l'aîné dans sa chambre. Pendant ses douze dernières années, Orihime et lui avaient réfléchi au moyen le plus simple d'expliquer au garçon ses origines et son histoire, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée et ils attendaient le « jour J » avec anxiété. Le garçon était intelligent et passait souvent des heures à regarder les photos d'Ichigo.

Gabriel, couché sur son lit, tourna la tête en entendant son père entrer. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Ichigo. Grimmjow s'assit à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Il savait très bien que son fils allait parler de lui-même.

« On a appris ce qu'était un parent biologique, en SVT, aujourd'hui. Parce que Marie a été adoptée quand elle était bébé et le prof nous a expliqué la différence entre un parent biologique et un parent adoptif.

- C'est génial !

- Quand on est sorti, Kamiyo m'a dit que t'étais pas mon vrai père et que maman était une fille facile. Et que moi, j'étais juste un bâtard. Alors, je lui ai foutu un poing. Voilà.

- Qui lui a dit ça ?

- Sa mère. »

Grimmjow soupira, la famille Akimine commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. La mère était une commère professionnelle qui jalousait Orihime pour avoir réussi dans la vie avec quatre enfants, alors qu'elle était surpassée par son fils unique, une brute épaisse. Grimmjow plongea son regard et voulut prendre la parole.

« C'est bon, épargne ta salive. Je sais que je suis pas ton fils, mais celui d'Ichigo. J'ai trouvé le journal de Maman, hier. Enfin, Lydia me l'a apporté pour que je lui lise une histoire.»

Grimmjow grogna, il lui avait pourtant dit de mieux le cacher ! Surtout avec Lydia qui fouinait partout.

« Je suis peut-être pas ton père biologique, ma-

- Mais t'es mon père quand même, je sais. J'ai jamais remis ça en doute. Je connaîtrais jamais celui qui m'a conçu, alors…

- Tu veux que je te la raconte ?

- De quoi ?

- Son histoire, comme ça, tu n'auras plus à frapper cet idiot, mais tu pourras lui dire que ton père biologique est un héros, que ta mère n'est pas une fille facile, que tu es tout sauf un bâtard et que ton père est un mec génial. N'empêche que t'as bien fait de lui filer une baigne. »

Père et fils pouffèrent en claquant leur main. Gabriel s'assit en face de Grimmjow, redevenu sérieux.

« Raconte. »

Et Grimmjow sourit, son cœur retourna des années en arrière, là où Orihime n'était encore qu'une gamine, où il n'était qu'un grand idiot amoureux, où une bande d'amis s'amusait à faire les 400 coups et où le sourire d'Ichigo semblait les protéger de tous les dangers.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! <em>

_Maintenant, c'est vraiment fini..._

_C'est assez bizarre, d'ailleurs, de se dire qu'on a fini un récit. *écrase une petite larme d'émotion*_

_Petite anecdote : certains prénoms n'ont pas été choisis au hasard :3 (Jared pour Jared Leto, chanteur de 30 Seconds to Mars et serial-killer des coeurs de Chaussange et moi-même :P Et Tom pour Tom Hiddleston, le super vilain trop sexy dans "Thor" et "Avengers" *krkrkr*)_

_Bref._

_A une prochaine fois, peut-être :)_


End file.
